


Right Next Door

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Minor Acexsanji, daddy Sanji, so a lot of this might be framilar, this is a remake of an old book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Zoro has fallen head over heels over his neighbor. Who he soon finds out he's a playboy and is head over heels for women. So. Zoro backs off. Until he gets to Sanji's house and is met with a shocking surprise.





	1. Blonde Boy

He was beautiful. Blonde hair, that reflected the sun. He had siren blue eyes that could draw you in. you could spill anything to him. He was. Just. so breathtaking.

Zoro sat on the swings as he watched the blonde chat with his friends. He was new and was hitting it off with everyone. The teachers, students, and the girls. Especially all the girls. Older or younger than him. They all flocked to him like honey.  His name was Sanji. He was quite the charmer, he even struck Zoro. With each look he would give him. 

Sanji turned to Zoro noticing he was looking. He turned way clutching onto the chains of the swing. Sanji smiled saying goodbye to the girls and went over to Zoro. He looked up to him as Sanji held out his hand. 

"Hi, I'm Sanji, I sit behind you in class. I don't think we've met before." Sanji said. 

Zoro took his hand, "I'm Zoro." 

He smiled, "It's so nice to meet you Zoro, but. Why are you all by yourself?" 

"I. I don't have many friends." 

"Then I'll be your friend." 

Sanji sat next to him on the swing. He opened his jacket pocket and pulled out a cookie and handed it to Zoro. He took it and smiled. 

"Thanks." 

"Sanji! Let's go home!" 

He snapped to the front of the school, he turned back to Zoro before giving a soft smile. 

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow's Saturday." 

"I know." 

He lifted his bangs a bit before winking at him. Zoro's face broke out in a deep blush as Sanji went to his father. Sanji took his hand and then followed him out of school. Zoro then notices a shadow casting down on him having him look up to Mihawk. 

"Are you quite done romeo."  

Zoro pursed his lips, "Hey! I-" 

Zoro picked up his backpack and then headed out to the car with Shanks and Luffy. Who was going about his day. Shanks laughed listening to Luffy's day of kindergarten. Zoro got into the back with Luffy and sat in the back while Mihawk got into the front with Shanks. They shared a kiss before Mihawk whispered something into Shanks ear. He whipped his head around to Zoro pressing his lips in a line. 

"Oh you have a little boyfriend!" Shanks grinned. 

"No! I-" 

"He wants to meet up tomorrow." 

Shanks grinned pulling out a stack of notecards from his pocket and handed them over to Zoro. he furrowed looking at the cards then back to Shanks. 

"Say some of these and guaranteed you'll win his heart. I mean how do you think I got your pops."  

Zoro grinned reading the cards, "Are you a mirror, cause I can see myself inside you." 

Shanks laughed taking the cards away from them and shuffled through them removing some. Of the cards and then handed them back to Zoro. Mihawk glared at him as Shanks put the 'older' boy cards in his pocket. 

"Your in a lot of shit." Mihawk whispered.


	2. Broken

A/N: I wanna be nice and upload this early ;) 

Zoro sat at the swings holding the cards and a red rose. He dressed himself a bit nicer than he normally would. In some nice jeans and a button up shirt. A few kids from school were there, to play on the playground. Zoro watched them play, Luffy was there with Shanks. He chuckled as Luffy and Shanks played hide n seek. Where Luffy had climbed up into a tree and Shanks was still counting on the slide.   
Zoro stiffened when a pair of hands placed over his eyes. He felt a hot breath over his ear along with a giggle. 

"Guess who." 

His heart leaped from his chest as he swallowed thickly. 

"S-sanji?" 

He giggled, "Correct." 

Sanji removed his hands from Zoro's face and smiled standing before him with a picnic basket slung on his arm. Zoro noticed the checkered blanket folded on top. Sanji noticed the flower in his hand and smiled softly. 

"Who's the flower for?" he asked. 

Zoro's face grew into a deep red before he held it out to Sanji, "It's for you." 

Sanji blinked before he took the delicate thing. He smelled it softly shutting his eyes. Zoro smiled softly as Sanji looked back up to Zoro and smiled. 

"That's awfully sweet of you." Sanji said. 

"I thought it was pretty, and figured maybe you would want it." 

He held out his hand to Zoro, he took it as Sanji helped him off the seat of the swing and embraced him. Zoro stiffened as his heart stopped. He looked to Shanks watching from the top of the jungle gym. He gave a thumbs up to Zoro as Sanji pulled away and cupped his cheek. 

"Your a really sweet guy." Sanji smiled. 

"I. It was no trouble." 

Sanji laced his fingers with Zoro and lead him to a spot in the grass. He pulled the blanket from the basket and let it flutter onto the grass. Sanji sat on it and patted the spot next to him. Zoro took a seat next to Sanji. He pulled the basket in front of him before digging through. Zoro watched as Sanji pulled out plastic containers on the blanket. Once he pulled out the last item he turned to Zoro and handed him a sandwich. 

"I made it for you." he said. 

"Why?" Zoro asked. 

"We're friends aren't we?" 

Zoro's heart sunk, "Yeah." 

Sanji began to dig into his sandwich as did Zoro. 

Zeff sat on a bench watching them from afar. Mihawk sat beside him also watching. They glanced to each other before back to there boys. 

"It seems your son has taken a liking to my boy." Zeff grunted. 

"To be frank, your son started it." 

"Did he now?" 

"You two are the ones that moved in right next door didn't you?" 

"We are." 

Zeff furrowed as two older boys went over to Zoro and Sanji's picnic. He was about to intervine when Mihawk stopped him. 

"If anything get's too out of hand my husband will take care of it." 

"What kind of gay picnic is this?" 

Sanji frowned, "Can't two friends sit and eat?" 

"No, that's gay." 

"Leave us alone." Zoro gruned. 

"Like I'd listen to you little pipsqueak." 

Zoro sighed setting down his juicebox, "Well you asked for it." 

The two bullies watched Zoro trip them into the dirt and crossed his arms looking over them. 

"Leave us alone or I'll have to teach you a lesson." 

Sanji smiled, "Oh my hero." 

"Your going to regret doing that punk!" 

One of them got up picking Zoro up by the back of his collar. The other boy remained on the ground as he was looking up to the adult standing behind him. The bully lifted his fist and was about to strike Zoro when a hand grabbed his wrist. He snapped to Shanks, he held a dark look on his face. The bully instantly let Zoro down. Sanji was slightly scared watching the two older boys were shaking like leaves. Shanks let go of his wrist. 

"Why don't you two go run and play, and leave my children alone. Got it?" 

They nodded before bolting off, Shanks sighed crossing his arms looking to Zoro. 

"Are you okay son? Zoro's friend?" 

They nodded. 

"We're okay pops." 

Shanks grinned, "Good, now I have to go find Luffy." 

Zoro went to sit next to Sanji and picked up his juicebox. Sanji watched Shanks go find a boy with a strawhat. 

"What happened?" Sanji asked. 

"My dad doesn't take bullying lightly. Luffy was bullied by those guys the first day of school and. They cut open his face. And one day when I become a police officer. I can arrest them. Then my dad can sleep easy knowing his kids are safe." 

Sanji smiled, "That's cute." 

"Sanji!" 

They turned to a little girl she approached them holding an envelope. Zoro frowned as she handed Sanji the envelope and he opened it. Zoro watched Sanji blush and turn to the girl. 

"I'd love to be your boyfriend." Sanji said. 

Zoro's heart shattered.


	3. Over the Years

Zoro had to hide those feelings of his. But he and Sanji were still good friends and lived right next door from each other. Zoro and Sanji had room’s right across from each other. Zoro would watch sometimes as Sanji would bring home those girls. Girl after girl to his room. All the way up to high school. Where Sanji took a break from dating.

Or so Zoro thought. 

Zoro climbed out of his window and leaped over to Sanji’s window. Sanji perked up from his phone to Zoro tapping on the window. Sanji opened the window letting Zoro in. He crawled in and hopped down onto the floor. 

“And he stuck the landing.” Sanji teased. 

“That was one time.” Zoro grunted. 

“And the look on your face before you slipped and fell on the floor was still the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Zoro huffed sitting on Sanji’s bed. Sanji chuckled going up to him and cupping his cheeks. Sanji pressed his forehead against Zoro’s and giggled softly. Zoro couldn’t help not falling in love with him everyday. 

“I know you can’t be mad at me for very long.” Sanji teased. 

“Bugg off.” 

Sanji hummed pulling back when his phone went off. Zoro watched as Sanji went to his phone and began to text away. 

“Who are you texting, I thought you were done dating for a while.” 

“I am. I’m texting a friend. He’s going to come over tomorrow after lunch so we can study.” 

“Oh. Well if he tries any funny business. You know where I am.” 

Sanji glanced to him, “Do you know?” 

“Know what?” 

Sanji waved it off, “Oh nothing.” 

“No what?” 

“Who was coming over.” 

“No.” 

“Oh. Ace.” 

“Ace?” 

Sanji nodded putting his phone down, “He’s failing cooking. So him and I are doing some. Spicy. Recipes.” 

“Do you need a taste tester, I wouldn’t mind bringing Luffy or me coming over.” 

Sanji smirked, “Well maybe. I’ll let you know.” 

“Boys! Dinner!” Zeff called. 

Sanji and Zoro went down to the kitchen where there were plates on the table for them. Zoro and Sanji sat next to each other while food was being passed around. Zeff sat with them across the table while the two growing boys were scarfing down there meals. Zeff rolled his eyes but soon narrowed to Zoro. 

He knew about the undying love Zoro held for his son. Zeff would support them and knew they would hit it off great. If. Sanji swung that way. He’d be proud to have Zoro in the family. 

“Poor kid.” Zeff grunted. 

Sanji and Zoro did the dishes together. Zoro would dry them while Sanji cleaned them. Then Zoro would put them back in the cabinet. Zoro tensed when he felt a hand on his bisept. He turned to Sanji looking at his arm. 

“Boy, you’ve gotten. Bigger.” Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro chuckled flexing, “Weight training.” 

“Ooo, you think you will be able to crush a man’s skull in a headlock?” 

“Fingers crossed.” 

Sanji snorted a laugh as they headed upstairs. Sanji finished up his homework while Zoro relaxed on his bed. Which ended up of him falling asleep. 

Sanji stiffened when he heard soft snoring. He turned to Zoro asleep on his bed. Sanji clicked his tongue and got up. He went over to his side and ran a hand through his hair. He watched Zoro smile and open his eyes lazily. 

“Sanji.” Zoro murmured. 

Then he fell back asleep. 

“Out of all my years, I’ve never seen you make that face.” 

Zoro soon awoke later that night to Sanji asleep on the other side of the bed. He turned to Sanji who was facing to him. Zoro gently brushed his bangs away and saw both his eyes asleep. Along with his asymmetrical eyebrows. Zoro cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. He pulled back to Sanji smiling softly. 

“I’ll always love you.” Zoro whispered. 

Sanji hummed curling closer to his warmth. Once Sanji settled back Zoro crawled out of bed and went home. 

Sanji awoke the next morning to his bed being empty. And his hair being brushed away from his face. He sat up and noticed Zoro left his phone on the nightstand. 

“You’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your body.” Sanji grunted. 

Since it was the weekend. Sanji figured Zoro would be by later to come pick it up. While he prepared for when Ace came over. 

“Behave, I’ll be home about ten. Saturday fun day.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

Zeff chuckled ruffling his hair before leaving. Sanji waited for Zeff to leave before heading back upstairs to grab a small bag. The doorbell rang having Sanji bolt to the front door. He hesitated before opening the front door. 

Ace smirked tilting up his bright orange hat and leaning against the doorframe. 

“You ready for, ‘studying’?” Ace asked. 

Sanji nodded. 

Zoro grunted to the note on his window. It was a picture of a phone and pointing at Sanji’s house. He crawled out his window and went to Sanji’s. Lifting the window he crawled in. He saw his phone on the dresser and it was plugged in. Zoro perked up to a moan downstairs. He furrowed heading downstairs. He stopped at the stairs when his eyes fell upon Ace pinning Sanji down to the couch. Heavy lip locking before Ace pulled back. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this to him.” Ace said, “There’s someone who wants you more than me.” 

“Wh- what are you talking about?” 

Ace looked up to Zoro at the top of the stairs, “Isn’t that right?”


	4. Confession

Sanji sat up confused, “Wh-whats going on?” 

Ace climbed off Sanji, and sat on the edge of the couch. Zoro gave a warning look to Ace before he grinned and turned to Sanji. Who sat up looking to Zoro glaring at Ace. 

“Zoro’s absolutely in love with you.” 

“Ace! Shut up!” Zoro barked. 

“Well I better go. You two have fun talking.” 

Ace slung his bag over his shoulder and left. Sanji’s gaze never tore from Zoro as he was still at the top of the steps. He clutched onto the railing while his heart beat in his ears. His face slowly blossoming in a deep red. 

“Zoro. Please come down.” Sanji asked. 

Zoro hesitated before stepping down to Sanji. He sat next to Sanji on the couch but avoided eye contact. Sanji placed his hand on Zoro’s but Zoro still didn’t look at him. 

“Is it true?” Sanji asked, “You love me?” 

Zoro clutched his hand, and pressed his lips in a line. Sanji tilted his chin to look at him. Zoro glanced to him then back down to the floor. He smiled softly, he cupped his cheeks and pulled Zoro’s forehead down into a kiss on the forehead. He pulled back stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“Yeah. It’s true.” 

He sighed taking Sanji’s hands. He looked Sanji in the eyes kissing his fingers. 

“I. I fell in love with you when I met you. You were my friend for so long. And I was there for you when you needed it most. Like when that girl broke your heart. I was there to make you feel better. I did everything I could to get your attention. But. I guess I didn’t use the right tactics.” Zoro said. 

Sanji watched Zoro kiss his cheek before he went upstairs. He smiled softly cupping his cheek. 

Zoro climbed into his window and grabbed the notecards on his desk. The door creaked open having him turn to Shanks. He held out a small stack of notecards. 

“You can have these now.” Shanks winked. 

“Thanks pops.” Zoro said. 

Zoro took them before climbing out and heading into Sanji’s house. Shanks stepped out of Zoro’s room then headed down the hall. Noticing all the kids were out of the house. He then headed into his and Mihawk’s room. Mihawk glared up at him from being chained to the bed. Shanks smirked rolling off his robe and smirked. 

“We have the house to ourselves.” Shanks purred. 

Zoro headed down the stairs to Sanji sitting on the couch still. He flipped through the cards. He smiled to one. 

“Do you have a bandaid?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him, “Do you need one?” 

“I scraped my knee falling for you.” 

Sanji giggled, as Zoro slowly headed down the stairs flipping through the cards. 

“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.” 

“Oh how original.” Sanji snorted. 

“Is your daddy a baker, cause you have some hot buns.” 

Sanji blushed, “Eh-” 

Zoro went and sat next to Sanji, “Are you a sunburn or are you always this hot?” 

“Oi-” 

Zoro tossed the cards on the floor before pinning Sanji down on the couch. 

“I wish you were soap, cause I could feel you all over me.” Zoro smirked. 

Sanji pursed his lips, “What a turn.” 

Zoro leaned in close, “Baby your bone structure is giving my ‘bone’ structure.” 

Sanji chuckled wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck bringing him a bit closer, “What if we start this as friens. Will you give me the d later?” 

“God I’ve waited for this for so long.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Zoro didn’t hesitate before kissing him roughly, having Sanji kiss him back. He pressed his body up to Zoro while his arms wrapped around his hips. Sanji licked over his bottom lip having Zoro open and tongue and teeth meshed. Deep lip locking and hands roaming up bodies. Until. Zoro fell off and onto the floor. 

Sanji looked over the edge of the couch and smirked to Zoro on the floor. He panted softly looking up to Sanji. 

“I wanted you to kiss me, not fall off the couch.” 

“Shut up.” 

Sanji climbed down straddling Zoro’s hips. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it over on the couch. Zoro’s hands ran up to his hips he hesitated before his thumb brushed over his skin. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Zoro pulled his hands away, “I don’t want this just yet. I want you.” 

Sanji smiled, “I can wait.” 

Zoro sat up on his elbows, “Do, you feel the same way?” 

He sat up with Sanji sitting in his lap. Sanji cupped his cheeks. 

“I do. I fell in love with you when you stood up to those bullies. I mean I could of handled them, but. It was still heroic.” 

Zoro frowned, “You could not.” 

“I could take you right here right now.” 

Zoro smirked, “Okay, let’s fight. The winner gets bragging rights and gets to ask the other out.” 

Sanji grinned, “Oh make it better, pays for the first date.” 

“Kiss on it.” 

“Sure.” 

Sanji cupped Zoro’s face as they kissed deeply before Sanji hopped off and they headed outside. 

As night fell they both slumped to the grass panting softly. Sanji rolled onto Zoro’s chest and smiled softly. 

“I’ll let you win this time. I’ll be your boyfriend.”


	5. Kickass

Song Easter Egg

“And that’s what happened.” Zoro grinned crossing his arms. 

Ace chuckled, “Oh congrats my man, you finally get your chance.” 

Zoro perked up when a hand had taken his, he turned to Sanji lacing his fingers with his own. He pulled him down to kiss his cheek before turning to the ASL brothers. 

“Did he tell you he cried? He cried.” Sanji said. 

“I did not!” Zoro barked. 

“He cried.” 

“There was something in my eye.” 

“Yeah, your emotions.” 

The bell chimed so they couldn’t finish there bickering. They headed to class when Sanji perked up to a scruffy boy leaning against his locker. He rolled his eyes getting up to him and crossed his arms. 

“What do you want?” Sanji grunted. 

“You know why I’m here.” Gin said. 

Sanji sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before looking up at Gin. 

“Haven't I made it obvious? You can’t be reasoned with, I thought I made it clear.” 

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, he looked to Zoro glaring down at the jock leaning against his boyfriends locker. Gin has pursued Sanji for a while now, and Zoro knew about it. He’d even tried to get rid of Gin since day one. And now that Zoro had won Sanji’s love. He can finally protect what was his. 

Zoro leaned down to Sanji’s level and kissed his cheek before turning to Gin. His face hardened as Zoro smirked to him. He pulled away from Sanji before grabbing Gin’s shirt and threw him to the floor. He pinned him down with his foot and glared at him. 

“Don’t you dare come near him ever again. You will regret it.” Zoro hissed. 

Sanji grabbed his things before looking to Gin on the floor. He looked betrayed, defeated and slightly ticked off. Sanji hummed before shutting his locker and going up to Zoro. 

“Come on, lets go to class.” Sanji said. 

He pulled Zoro off Gin and they headed to class. Where Zoro sat behind Sanji and sighed. He turned to Zoro and smiled to him. 

“You were so powerful, that was hot.” Sanji purred. 

“Really? I mean, I’ve been trying to get rid of him since day one. But now that I won. He can suck it.” 

“Won what?” 

Zoro pursed his lips, “Oh. uh. Nothing.” 

“Did you bet on me?” 

“No! I. no. I just got to you before he did.” 

“Well if it will make you feel any better, I would of picked you anyway. Gin is creeping me out lately.” 

“How so?” 

“I think he’s been following me home.” 

Zoro furrowed as class started and Sanji turned back around. Anger began to boil, while his hatred for Gin grew in his heart. He looked out the window glaring down at all the students that roamed outside. 

As school ended, Sanji and Zoro hopped onto the bus together. Zoro sat near the window looking out for the students. His eyes narrowed to Gin chatting with some friends. But then he turned to Zoro earning them both to glare at each other. 

“Zoro.” Sanji hummed. 

He placed his hand on his thigh earning the elder’s attention. He turned to Sanji smiling softly. 

“I didn’t thank you for getting Gin off my locker. So. I was thinking I could give you a special treat.” Sanji purred. 

“What kind of special treat?” Zoro cocked a brow. 

Sanji cupped his ear whispering softly before pulling back with a smirk. Zoro grinned turning to him. 

“Really?” 

Sanji nodded, “Yes.” 

Sanji crossed his arms resting on Zoro’s shoulder. His hands slipped into his skinny jeans and palmed his ass. Zoro’s lips kept to his neck kissing him softly while Sanji chuckled to how happy he was touching his butt. 

“I find it funny that you wanted to wait, but last night you wanted to touch my butt.” Sanji chuckled. 

“Shut up, it’s your fault your ass is too amazing.” Zoro grunted. 

“Oh and it would sit so prettily on your lap.” 

He wiggled in Zoro’s hands earning a pur from Zoro. He pulled back kissing him softly. The doorbell rang having Sanji pull back and place his hands on Zoro’s chest. 

“Why don’t you go answer that. I got you something else too.” Sanji said. 

“Why?” 

“Cause, I can.” 

Zoro headed to the door and opened it. But his face soon hardened. Sanji furrowed as he headed to the door, and sure enough Gin stood there with a bouquet of roses. 

“I warned you.” Zoro hissed. 

“What are you doing here?” Sanji barked. 

“I wanted to talk.” 

“No. I don’t want you here. I don’t want you at all. Just get out of here.” 

“No I’m-” 

Sanji punched him in the face before he grunted holding his hand. Zoro slammed the door before taking his hand. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“Cause it was pretty badass.” 

Zoro chuckled, “Yeah, that was pretty badass.” 

“Well, I actually invited your family over so we could of told them about. Us.” 

“You already want to?” 

“Well, I mean I swear when our lips touch. I can taste the next sixty years of my life.” 

Zoro smiled kissing his knuckles before kissing his forehead, “I hope to see it.”


	6. Dinner

Zoro kissed Sanji softly before he crawled out of his window. Zoro said he wanted to look nice before they told their parents of their relationship status. He grabbed some clothes before going to take a shower. Shanks notices Zoro hurrying to shower while he headed to their room. Mihawk pulled off his shoes and flopped onto his bed. 

“What’s gotten Zoro all, in a hurry?” Shanks asked. 

“Sanji has asked us to dinner at his place. I’m sure he’s getting ready for his date.” Mihawk sighed. 

“Oh, should we shower too? Hm?” 

“I don’t want to waste hot water.” 

“Then we could take a shower together. Save on water and time. And maybe a little something else in between. You know what I mean?” 

“Don’t be disgusting.” 

“I’m talking-” 

“I know what your talking about, you lewd monkey.” 

Shanks rumbled stepping closer to his husband and rubbing his hands down his back. Mihawk gave a releived sigh. Shanks hands roamed down his back. Mihawk perked up to his husbands actions. He glanced over his shoulder to Shanks with a smirk on his lips. 

“What’s a little back rub gonna do? I’m just only trying to help.” 

“Only a backrub.” Mihawk hissed. 

“Of course dear.” 

His hands flipped him over to his shirt. Mihawk furrowed as Shanks slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 

“How else am I supposed to help if you have these thick clothes on.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk glared to him as Shanks helped him out of the shirt. Then he rolled back onto his stomach. Shanks worked his hands into his tense skin. Having his husband relax a bit. But he was only getting started. With massaging behind his neck, then down to his back. Then down to his lower back. His emerald eyes perked up to Mihawk with a smirk. His hands moved down to his tail bone. 

“You better-” 

“Relax.” 

Mihaw huffed, “Get your ass in the shower.” 

Shanks rumbled, “Oh what happened-” 

“I won’t repeat myself.” 

“As you wish.” 

Zoro stood before his mirror looking at his floral button ups. Unawear Sanji sat before his window watching him. He admired how strong his back was. And the small amout of scars they held. Sanji smiled seeing Zoro trying to impress himself putting on each shirt. Until he put on a black suede one with red flowers on it.   
Sanji tapped the window. 

Zoro turned to him and gave a thumbs up to the shirt. He chuckled finishing buttoning it up before going to the window. He opened the window, letting Sanji crawl in and help adjust his shirt. Leaving three buttons undone. He ran a finger down his exposed skin, Sanji looked up to Zoro and smirked. 

“I like it when you have a few buttons undone. Gives me a little taste of what I can have later.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro rumbled cupping his face and kissed him softly. Sanji pulled away chuckling softly. 

“Going straight for dessert.” Sanji rumbled. 

“I’ll always have a sweet tooth for you.” Zoro hummed. 

He kissed down his neck while Sanji chuckled softly before pushing him away. 

“I have to go get ready for dinner. I’ll see you soon.” 

They kissed softly before Sanji jumped off his rooftop to his own and crawled into his window. Zoro smiled as Sanji waved to him before closing the window and shutting his curtain. He frowned to that. 

“No fair.” Zoro hissed. 

Luffy bounded onto his back looking out to Sanji’s window. 

“Oh, did he get tired of you staring at him. Cause I would of.” Luffy said. 

“Knock it off.” Zoro chuckled. 

The family headed over to Sanji’s to be greeted by the blonde himself. Luffy bolted in before Shanks grabbed his arm. Mihawk and Zoro followed after them to the dinner table. The two families sat at the table. Sanji sat next to Zoro both nervous. And unaware there families already knew of the sitution. 

Sanji cleared his throat earning both families attention. 

“I invited you guys here to. Tell you that Zoro and I are dating.” Sanji said. 

The adults were confused. Furrowing to each other then back to the boys. 

“I thought you two were always dating.” Mihawk asked. 

“Oh no. not until recently.” Zoro said. 

“Well congrats boys. I’d like to set some rules though.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk groaned rubbing his forehead, “Can we do this later.” 

“I want to make sure you both are protected and safe-” 

“Oh my god dad no!” Zoro groaned. 

“Put a sock or something on the door-” 

Mihawk gripped his ear shutting him up before he could finish with his leture on safe sex. Sanji giggled through most of it. But Zeff was quiet, he didn’t think this was the news he was supposed to be telling them. 

“I’m glad to have you in the family Sanji. I mean after all those years Zoro’s been admiring you and-” 

“No. no don’t-” 

Shanks did what he did best. Embarressed his son. 

Once dinner was over the two love birds kissed before Zoro’s family went home. Zeff and Sanji did the dishes and put away what was left over. Sanji figured he could give it to Luffy. Zeff turned to him leaning against the counter wiping off his hands. 

“I thought you were going to tell them-” 

“No. not yet. I will, but I have the rest of high school to look forward too. And now that I’m with Zoro. I couldn’t break his heart like that.” 

“Your going to have to tell him sooner or later.” 

“I will, just. Just not yet.”


	7. Three Years Later

Zoro sat next to Sanji. In there cap and gown holding hands and getting pictures taken together. Family from everywhere was there to celebrate. Most weren’t family. But they seemed like family. 

Zoro and Sanji spent every waking moment together. You could tell they loved each other dearly. Zoro planned to propose at dinner tonight. Zeff accepted the proposal and was more then happier to accept. But there was a feeling in his stomach that they might not stay engaged for long. 

“Are you excited?” Sanji whispered to Zoro. 

They sat in a sea of teens waiting for there names to be called. So that there high school journey, can come to an end. They glanced to there families holding posters or having airhorns with there names on them. Zoro chuckled turning back to Sanji. 

“I’m nervous more than excited.” Zoro grumbled. 

“Relax. I’ll be right behind you.” 

He kissed his cheek softly. Zoro chuckled holding his hand between his own. Sanji rested on his shoulder while the principal went over there class. The honors kids then stepped up before the actual graduation started. 

Each row of students went up to collect there deploma while a teacher annouced there name on the side of the stage. Once Zoro’s name was called he could hear Luffy and Shanks calling out to him. Having him chuckle under his breath. Zoro shook hands with the prinicpal before taking his deploma and heading back down to his row. He watched as they called Sanji’s name and Shanks and Luffy along with Zeff was heard. Sanji seemed eger to take his deploma. Then head down to sit next to Zoro. They embraced before it was time to throw there cap in the air. Which Sanji didn’t and threw it just a bit before catching it. 

Then they were dismissed to head out to the front to meet family. But Zoro and Sanji lost each other in the sea of parents and families.   
Sanji gasped when Luffy glomped onto him. He chuckled as they embraced and Luffy handed him a bundle of flowers. 

“Did he do it yet?” Luffy asked. 

Sanji cocked a brow, “Do what?” 

Luffy pressed his lips in a line, “Uh nothing.” 

“Luffy.” 

“Okay, okay. But you can’t tell Zoro I told you. He said he was going to propose to you at graduation.” 

Sanji furrowed, “Oh.” 

“Luffy!” 

Ace wrapped his arm around his shoulder before looking to Sanji, “Oh hey. Congrats dude, now your a real adult.” 

“Pft. not yet.” 

Ace chuckled, “Sure.” 

A hand took his earning Sanji’s attenion. He snorted a laugh while he wore flowers around his neck, and one on his head. 

“I guess spring has sprung.” 

“Stop, hey, why don’t we go to dinner. To celebrate.” 

Sanji smiled, “Sure.” 

Zoro and Sanji sat at the baratie. Gifts were distributed to the two sitting in a private room in the back. He could tell Zoro was on edge. Is this when Zoro is supposed to propose? 

“Eh. Zoro. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Sanji said. 

“Yeah?” Zoro grumbled pulling out another floral shirt shanks always gives him. 

“I’m going to go to a school out of state.” 

Zoro perked up to that, “That’s great.” 

“In that time, I kind of want us to go on a break.”

Zoro’s heart sank, “Wh- what?” 

“Not break up. Just. Be apart until I come back. Okay?” 

“Is that what you want?” 

Sanji nodded, “I’ll come back for you.” 

“Alright. I’ll wait for you.”


	8. Welcome Home

It’s been years now. 

Mihawk and Shanks retired to travel around the world. Leaving the house to the boys. Luffy had Ace and Sabo come live with them. But Zoro kept his old room. He knew Zeff moved out of that house years ago. But no one wanted to buy that old house. Zoro was glad no one did. 

Sanji had very little contact with Zoro. The years were hard on him, he missed him so much. There wasn’t a day he went without thinking about him. He never felt whole without Sanji being there. God those passed six years without Sanji being there. 

Was rough. 

Zoro sat at his computer looking to an old high school photo they took together. He chuckled seeing the stupid looking faced one Sanji insisted on taking. 

He was glad he did. 

Zoro grew into a fine police officer. The chief in fact. He worked so hard for that rank. Once he got it. It was everything he hoped for. Now all he had to do was wait for the man of his dreams to come back home. 

If he was going to. 

He sighed resting back in his chair. Zoro rummaged in his drawer for a small box. It was slightly beat up from all the years. And throwing it against the floor once he came home after dinner. But Zoro kept that proposal. He was set on marrying Sanji. When he came back. 

There was a soft knock on his door, Zoro turned to Smoker holding a cigar between his fingers. Zoro smirked as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and headed out to the front. They sat on the front steps lighting away there cancer sticks and inhaled the sweet bliss. Zoro blew his smoke out before turning to Smoker. 

“Mind if I go home early today, Luffy and his brothers want to show me some cool movie that has to do with fencing, fighting, torture, events, giant’s monsters. Chases and escapes. Miracles.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Smoker chuckled. 

“Hopefully I’ll be able to stay awake.” 

They chuckled as Smoker let him go. Zoro went inside to grab his things and clock out. He then headed home to find the house next door. Sold.   
He furrowed parking in his driveway and went to the sold sign. He furrowed before looking to the house. Luffy stood next to him cocking his head to the sold sign on the post. They both noticed some boxes already inside. 

“Who do you think it is?” Luffy asked. 

Zoro shrugged, “I. I don’t know.” 

“Do you think it’s Sanji?” 

“Fate wouldn’t be that kind to me Luffy.” 

“Maybe, it’s a new boyfriend for you.” 

“I hope not.” 

“Come on, we gotta get ready for the movie.” 

“Sure.” 

They headed inside. Zoro noticed the huge fort sitting in the middle of the living room. Ace and Sabo sat in it shirtless and chuckling to each other. Luffy felt out of the loop and went to his brothers. He wanted in on the joke either Ace or Sabo said. 

Zoro went upstairs to change into his pajamas. He noticed some boxes upstairs and in the room already. He opened the window before sliding off his roof and onto the second. He looked in reading the boxes that sat in the middle of the room. Along with a bedframe and a mattress. But they didn’t give any specific names. Just my bedroom, or my clothes. Really unhelpful. 

He sighed jumping off the roof and climbed back into his house before shutting the window. Zoro headed downstairs to the brothers cuddled together in there fort before letting Zoro join them. 

Once the movie was over. It was dark outside and everyone was about to go to sleep. Zoro said his goodnights then headed upstairs. Where he noticed a note taped to his window. He furrowed heading over to it and pulled the note off his window. He looked to the house right next door, then back to the note. 

‘I’m Home.’ it wrote. 

Zoro knew that hand writing. He was quick to hurry and grab his jacket before darting down the stairs. Ace, Sabo and Luffy furrowed seeing Zoro struggle to put on his shoes. 

“Whoa where’s the fire?” Ace chuckled. 

“Sanji’s home.” 

They blinked as Zoro bolted out the door and hopped the fence. Then froze before the door.   
It’s been years since he stood on the front steps. He’d normally just walk right on in. and be welcomed by that blonde family. 

But. 

This time was different. 

“Well, are you going to knock? Or just stand there?” 

That voice. 

He turned to find Sanji sitting on a swing bench by the front door. A cigarette between his fingers and a smile on his lips. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he killed his cigarette and stood. He was different, his hair brushed to the other side, more facial hair, and mature. 

“I’m home now.” Sanji smiled.


	9. Home Again

Zoro stepped down to him as they embraced. Clutching onto each other for dear life. Sanji cried a little holding onto his coat. Zoro pulled back and kissed him softly. Which Sanji was happy to return. He pulled back cupping Zoro’s cheeks. Wiping away the lone tear that slid down his cheek. 

“We have a lot to catch up on.” Sanji chuckled. 

“SANJI!” 

He snapped over to Luffy tackling him in a hug. Zoro chuckled as Sanji struggled in his tight grip. Luffy slid down his back before getting in front of him holding his hands. 

“Zoro has missed you SO much! Like he cried at night sometimes-” 

“Luffy I-” 

“Are you and Zoro still going to get married?” 

“Maybe. We’ll see how things go.” 

“Are you going to come over and make us dinner?” 

“Maybe soon.” 

Luffy pouted, “You owe it to Zoro. you made him cry. And sad.” 

“Then I will tomorrow night. Deal?” 

Luffy nodded, “I’ll hold it against you.” 

Sanji chuckled turning back to Zoro with a light blush on his cheeks and avoiding eye contact. He hummed cupping his cheeks and kissed him softly. Sanji pulled back and patted his cheek. 

“How did you know I was still here?” Zoro asked. 

“You think I stopped talking to my own father?” Sanji asked cocking a brow. 

“Well, you stopped talking to me.” 

“I know, I had gotten my hands full. Life had gotten in the way and things happened. But I’m here and ready to start dating again. If. you still want to.” 

“There isn’t anything more I want.” 

“What I want to know is, what the hell happened to your eye.” 

Sanji cupped his face running his thumb down his eye. Zoro cupped his hand. 

Luffy furrowed seeing something poking out from the top window. It soon moved away having Luffy turn to Sanji listening to Zoro explain the accident. Who lifted up his shirt to the matted scar across his chest. Sanji gasped touching over the scar. 

“Sanji do you have a pet? I saw something in the window.” Luffy said. 

He froze before turning to the top window. Then chuckled turning to Luffy. 

“Oh, it’s just my cat. Loulee.” 

“Can I pet her?” 

He snapped to Luffy, “No!” 

Zoro and Luffy glanced to each other then back to Sanji. 

“I mean. She’s getting used to the house. So. I’m letting her settle before. You guys come over. You know what I mean.” 

Luffy nodded, “Oh. yeah I get it. Maybe next time?” 

“Definitely.” 

Luffy grinned, “Is she fluffy?” 

“Very.” 

Luffy grinned, “I’ll let you and Zoro catch up now.” 

Then headed back to the house. Sanji embraced Zoro and rested on his shoulder. Zoro returned his embrace and kissed his forehead. 

“God have I missed you.” Zoro sighed. 

“I missed you too. I’m so sorry I didn’t contact you sooner.” 

“I don’t care. As long as you're here now. That’s all that matters to me.” 

Sanji smiled clutching onto him, “Zoro, I hope you know I still love you. No matter what happens.” 

Zoro pulled back furrowing, “What do you mean by that?” 

“I’m just saying.” 

“Uh. Okay.” 

“Do you wanna sneak into the Baratie for a late dinner? Just you and me?” Sanji purred. 

“Break into your own restaurant?” 

“My old man won’t mind. Let’s catch up there. And we can have dinner once again. Maybe something that we never got to.” 

Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck before whispering in his ear. Zoro rumbled as Sanji pulled back. 

“Well let me get dressed real quick then I’ll be right back.” Zoro said. 

“I’ll be here.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“Kiss on it?” 

Sanji chuckled as Zoro cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. Sanji nipped at Zoro’s bottom lip before licking over his teeth. Zoro opened to let their tongues mesh and teeth clash. Backing Sanji up onto the wall. Sanji moaned between kisses clutching onto his hair. Zoro pinned Sanji to the side of the house while Sanji was pulled up onto his hips. He pulled away to kiss down his cheeks to his neck. Sanji gasped as Zoro bit down onto his collar bone. He hissed as Zoro pulled back glaring up at him. Sanji pursed his lips as Zoro kissed him once more. 

“You better be here.” 

“I’m here to stay.” 

Zoro huffed letting him down before heading back home. Sanji sighed before heading inside his own home. 

Zoro stepped out in an old floral red and black shirt and jeans before heading back to Sanji’s house. Who was dressed in a new outfit and his jacket. He held a new cigarette and lit it before blowing out his smoke. He turned to Zoro putting his cigarette in the corner of his lips, he stood going up to Zoro and took his hand. 

“Let’s walk there, I mean we did it all the time after school.” Sanji purred. 

“Definitely.” 

“I mean I had to lead you there cause you would always get lost.” 

“Oh hush.” 

“And you had to wait for me to be done with work or you would be lost on your way home.” 

“Hey.” Zoro huffed. 

They laced fingers before heading down the block and out of the neighborhood.


	10. Flood of Memories

Sanji sighed looking to all the differences to his hometown. Zoro pointed out the dates they went on and Sanji chuckled to them. Or pointed out the others Zoro forgot or didn’t seem to notice. 

Sanji stood before an ally motioning Zoro to look in. they headed down the brickwell. 

“Do you remember this place?” Sanji purred.

Zoro furrowed trying to place the dark alley, “I can’t.” 

“This was the first place you took me for the first time.” 

Sanji jestured to the talley marks on the wall. Zoro grinned seeing a good number marked down on the wall. 

“Jesus. Look at our horny asses.” 

“Our?” Sanji cocked a brow, “You mean you. Everytime after work. And my dad caught us like twice. You got me grounded like three times!” 

Zoro chuckled, “Shall we relive that memory?” 

He pinned Sanji to the brickwell. They kissed roughly against the wall. Zoro’s hand tugged at Sanji’s belt. Who pushed him back with a soft chuckle. 

“I uh. Not yet. There are some things we still need to catch up on.” 

Zoro furrowed, “What’s up with you. If you have something to tell me then tell me.” 

“I can’t. Not just yet.” 

Zoro sighed, “Alright, take your time.”

Sanji smiled cupping his cheeks and kissed him softly. He turned to the door and unlocked it. They headed into the closed kitchen. Zoro watched Sanji smile standing in the kitchen. He smiled as Sanji began to walk around the kitchen seeing there wasn’t a single change in the old place. Zoro leaned against the wall while Sanji went through the cupboards. He grinned to old beat up pans and pots. He placed them up on the counter before going to the fridge. Sanji turned to Zoro putting the ingredients on the counter. 

“Why don’t you go wait in our dining room.” Sanji winked. 

Zoro chuckled going to him and kissing him softly before heading out the kitchen. He stumbled onto the main floor trying to make his way through the floor to a back room. But his eyes narrowed to the alcohol case. He glanced around before heading over to the case. Pulling out his lock pick set he knelt down before the doors and tried to break the lock.   
Sanji stood behind him with the key. Knowing he was going to try to get into the case anyway. Sanji figured he should watch him break the lock first. He was curious if he could actually break the lock. Which he did. 

“Hell yeah.” 

Sanji held a finger gun to the back of his head, “put your hands up.” 

Zoro chuckled raising his hands, “I’m sorry officer, I was just so thirsty.” 

“Your thirst for alcohol will never be quenched.” 

He rumbled looking over his shoulder, “neither will my thirst for your ass.” 

Sanji chuckled, “Okay pick out, one. Or I’ll report you for stealing.” 

Zoro pulled out a bottle before shutting the case. Sanji locked it while Zoro headed into a back room. He was surprised to find gifts with Sanji’s name written on a few. And a few smaller gifts for Loulee. 

“All for a cat?” Zoro cocked a brow. 

He placed them on the couch before cleaning off the table and setting it. He sat on the other end before Sanji stepped in with food on a platter. He went setting the food before him and Zoro. Sanji took his seat at the other end of table. Zoro had already dug in. Sanji was surprised the meal was almost halfway gone. 

“Jeez, have I been away that long?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro looked up to him, “I don’t know you tell me.” 

Sanji chuckles going to eat his. 

“Oh, I guess your dad left you some gifts for you and your cat.” Zoro said. 

Sanji cocked a brow, “My cat?” 

“Loulee?” 

Sanji blinked, “Oh! Yeah. My father is very found of her. I mean while I was gone. I had to love someone.” 

He chuckled having Zoro cock a brow, “How long have you had Loulee?” 

“Five years. She’s quite the cutie.” 

“Could you show me a picture?” 

“I don’t have one.” 

“Oh? Why not?” 

“She doesn’t sit still long enough.” 

“Sanji. You know I’m a cop right? I can tell when someone is lying.” 

He was quiet looking down at his meal. They remained quiet as Sanji slowly ate his meal. Zoro kept his lone gaze at his lover across the table. 

“Sanji, who is Loulee?” 

He glanced up to Zoro then back to his meal. He buried his head in his hands before he broke down. Zoro furrowed getting up and taking his side. Which had them sitting on the floor in each other’s embrace. Zoro got Sanji to calm down just enough. He kissed his forehead before pulling back. Sanji sniffled looking up at him. 

“Better?” Zoro asked wiping away his tears. 

Sanji nodded, “Thank you.” 

“Do you want to talk about it now?” 

Sanji took Zoro’s hands, “I never meant for this to happen. I meant to come back as soon as I finished with the cooking program.” 

Zoro furrowed, “What did you do?” 

Sanji looked up to Zoro on the verge of tears, “I. I accidently got a girl pregnant.” 

Zoro’s eye widened. 

“Loulee. Is my daughter.” 

He was in shock. Zoro didn’t respond. 

“She was an accident. I never meant for her to happen. I.” 

Zoro put a finger to his lips, “Just. shush.” 

Sanji looked to his hands, “I’m so sorry Zoro.” 

He took his hands while Zoro processed. 

Weren't they supposed to be together? What happened to there happily ever after. 

He glared up at Sanji, “You betrayed me.” 

“Zoro. I meant to come back for you. I did. But I couldn’t leave her on my doorstep.”


	11. Loulee Sanji’s Daughter

Zoro glared at Sanji who shifted uncomfortably. 

“Well, how did it all go down? Did you love her too? Huh?” 

“Zoro, I never married her.” 

“Then what happened.” 

Sanji sighed resting back on his hands, “Well. I went out with a few friends. We just finished our finals and headed to a party. Where there was chicks there and booze. I could of totally seen you there. The drunker I got, I swear I could see you there. But. I saw her. The bitch who had my kid. Her name was Rose. She was all sweet and honey but could turn bitter as ever if you looked at her wrong. Her and I got drunk and. One thing lead to another. She got pregnant.” 

Zoro huffed, “Cheater.” 

“Hey! We were on a break. We could see other people.” 

“Yeah but you didn’t say anything about having other people’s kids.” 

Sanji kicked him in the shin, “Don’t be mean.” 

“Well continue.” 

“Well, nine months later. As I was going to move out of my dorm to come home. There was a knock at my door. And there she was. Loulee wrapped in a blanket in a basket. I could tell she was my daughter. She had my eyes, eyebrows, and hair. I tried to get rid of her. But. There was something in me that told me to keep her. And I love her dearly.” 

He looked to Zoro pressing his lips in a line. He looked pretty ticked off. 

“Zoro, you can even ask my own daughter. There wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you. Or talk about you.” 

“I’m gonna be right back.” 

Sanji frowns as Zoro leaves. His heart sinks knowing it wouldn’t of worked out anyway. His father warned him about this. He always hoped this wasn’t going to be the outcome. He should of figured Zoro wouldn’t accept him and his little mishap. Tears swelled in his eyes as he began to cry again. 

But he stopped when the door opened.  
He turned to Zoro wiping off the corner of his mouth. He furrowed wiping his tears. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Stand up.” 

Sanji hurried to stand up. Zoro approached him before slapping him across the face. Sanji cupped his cheek looking to Zoro with a hardened look on his face. 

“How dare you call your daughter a mistake. If she was a mistake you wouldn’t of brought her with you. You would of left her to let her die.” 

“Wh-” 

“Sanji, I’m mad at you for this yes. But. If I went through the same thing. You would still support me. So. I will. I’m not backing down from this. If she means that much to you. I’d like to meet the other person who had stolen your heart.” 

Sanji blinked before he embraced Zoro. Who embraced him back. Zoro pulled back cupping his cheeks and kissed him softly. Sanji broke down once again. 

Sanji hiccuped sitting in Zoro’s lap, “I-I’m done now.” 

Zoro chuckled, “You were always such a cry baby.” 

“I hoped you’d accept her.” 

“Sanji, it makes a strong man to accept somebody elses child and step up to the plate another person left on the table.” 

“How romantic of you.” Sanji chuckled. 

“Can I meet her?” 

“Uh. what?” 

“I want to meet her. Right now.” 

Sanji turned to him, “Zoro, she’s asleep.” 

“Then I’ll meet her in the morning.” 

Sanji sighed, “Fine. Come over in the morning for breakfast.” 

“I’m nervous.” 

He chuckled, “She already loves you. She’s so excited to meet you.” 

Zoro rested on his shoulder wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“Lemme take you home then.” 

Sanji and Zoro cleaned up there meals before heading home. Where Zoro took home the booze. He clutched tight to Sanji’s hand. He breathed into his hand smelling his breath. 

“Zoro, she’s asleep. Besides. Your fine.” 

“Says you.” 

“She wouldn’t care what you wore anyway. But it’s cute of you to try to impress my daughter.” 

“Your daughter.” 

Zoro rumbled getting to Sanji’s place. They headed inside while Sanji took the bottle. 

“Shall we crack this open and have a drink?” 

“So you can impregnate another woman.” 

Sanji frowned, before stepping up to him and grabbed his coat, “Your not funny. Besides. Play your cards right and maybe you can get in bed with me.” 

Zoro smirked, “Oh, and what’s that. Get you drunk?” 

Sanji rolled his eyes before heading into the kitchen and pulled out some wine glasses. He began to search for the wine key. Zoro noticed something poking out from the stairs. He turned to find a bob of blonde hide behind the wall. He smirked. She poked her head out to get a good look at Zoro before hiding back behind the wall. 

“I see you up there.” Zoro chimed. 

Sanji stepped out to the dining room. They both looked up to the little girl hiding behind the wall. 

“Loulee, your supposed to be asleep. What are you doing up?” Sanji called. 

“Why don’t you come down, so I can get a better look at you.” Zoro said. 

She hurried down the stairs before poking out behind the stairs. Sanji chuckled kneeling down to her level Zoro followed his lead. When Loulee stepped out. 

She rolled her duck onesie in her fists. Her hair was cut short just above her shoulders, and. She was the spitting image of Sanji. Zoro smiled as she went to Sanji and hid herself into his side. 

“Is that him daddy?”


	12. Loulee

“Daddy? Is that the guy you always talk about?” Loulee whispered. 

“Yes baby.” 

“Zoro?” 

He smirked, “I’m Zoro.” 

“The same Zoro who my dad says your name late at night when he’s alone in his room?” 

She cocked her head having Sanji’s face grew into bright red. While Zoro blinked to her question. Before he chuckled. 

“Sure.” 

Loulee smiled, “Oh, I’m happy to meet you.” 

She crawled into Zoro’s lap and compared her tiny hand. Sanji chuckled resting on Zoro’s shoulder. 

“My daddy has told me so much about you. He really likes you.” 

“Oh trust me I know all about that. I’ve known your daddy since we were about your age.” 

She turned to him, “Really?” 

Zoro nodded, “I fell in love with your dad around the same age too. But he liked girls more then he liked me.” 

She pouted turning to Sanji, “Meanie.” 

Sanji chuckled, “I was a kid, everything went over my head.” 

“Like birds?” 

“Yes, like birds.” 

Loulee hummed looking up at Zoro, “Do you want to come see my room? It’s pretty cool!” 

“Sure.” 

She grinned getting up and darting up the stairs. Zoro and Sanji chuckled before turning to each other. 

“I have something in mind to help make up for your little. Slip up.” Zoro purred. 

Sanji cocked a brow, “Oh?” 

Zoro cupped his ear before whispering softly in it. Sanji’s eyes widened before pulling back. His face a harsh red. While his lips were pressed in a line. Zoro smirked with a smug look on his face. 

“I’m not doing that!” Sanji hissed. 

“Then I’ll never forgive you.” Zoro hummed. 

“You’ll drop the jokes too?” 

“Oh no, that takes something else.” 

“Zoro! Come on!” 

“Tick tock, the princess is waiting.” 

Sanji turned away, “Fine, and where can I find this?” 

“Top drawer in my dresser. A little black box. I have it just in case you come home. And you need to be forgiven for leaving me hanging.” 

Sanji chuckled, “Yes dear.” 

They kissed softly before heading upstairs. Zoro went into Loulee’s room while Sanji went into his. Opening the window and crawling out. He jumped down onto his roof before jumping to Zoro’s and climbed in through the window. Sanji saw how everything. Was pretty much the same. There was very little change, besides the new bed and the dresser. But everything was still the same. Sanji headed over to the dresser. He opened the first drawer to find the black box on top. 

“You knew I was coming in here.” Sanji grunted. 

He picked up the thin black box when he saw white out of the corner of his eye. Sanji turned to the squished white box. He stepped up to it before opening it. 

“This was mine.” 

Flicking open the lid he found a ring made of gold, with two stripes of silver, and one made of onyx black. 

“Oh, Zoro.” 

The door opened to Ace stepping in with a toothbrush in his mouth. They both stared at each other for a moment before Ace rubbed his eyes. 

“Sanji?” 

“It’s good to see you too.” 

“Like your really here?” 

Sanji nodded, “I’m here to stay.” 

Ace glanced to the ring before back to Sanji, “He’s happy your home.” 

Then stepped away. Sanji set the box down. Putting it back to where it was before heading back home. 

Zoro sat in the room filled of pink. Which used to be Zeff’s old room. Loulee went to her bed grabbing her stuffed animals then headed over to Zoro. she introduced each one before handing them to Zoro. She was surprised to hold all of them. Before she took that up as a challange. And pulled a few other stuffed animals out from her closet. But Zoro still was able to hold them all. 

“Wow. Your so strong.” 

Zoro chuckled holding up the stuffed animals, “This is nothing.” 

“Could you lift up a car?!” 

“Sure.” 

She gasped, “What about my bed?” 

“Definitely.” 

“What about me?” 

“Of course!” 

She giggled, “Are you a superhero?” 

“Alright, it’s time for bed. You start school tomorrow morning.” 

Sanji stepped into the room while he tucked her into bed. Zoro dropped her stuffed animals onto her bed. Before they said there good nights. Zoro and Sanji left to head to his room. Zoro went and sat on the bed while Sanji closed the curtains. 

“It’s uncomfortable.” Sanji whined. 

“Too bad. You didn’t do it when we were kids, your gonna do it now.”

Sanji shifted, before unbuttoning his shirt he rolled it off onto the floor. Then took off his pants. Revealing the lavender and black floral lingerie. He shifted avoiding eye contact while Zoro licked his lips. 

“I should get you to wear stuff like this all the time.” Zoro purred.

“S-Shut up and let’s get this over with.” Sanji hissed.


	13. Lace and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

But Zoro wasn’t going to get it over with. He was going to savor this moment. 

He rumbled pushing Sanji back on the bed before stepping around him. Sanji’s eyes watched him as he kept a smirk on his lips. Sanji furrowed slightly as Zoro was slowly pulling off his shirt and belt. Then let them drop to the ground. 

But he had yet to pounce on him yet. 

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Sanji huffed. 

“For you to break.” Zoro rumbled. 

Sanji rolled his eyes resting back on his hands. Zoro crawled up onto the bed just a breath away from him. He glanced down to his lips then back to Sanji’s eyes. Sanji pursed his lips before kissing him roughly. Zoro rumbled kissing back. He pulled Sanji up more onto the bed, while his lips kissed down his neck. Sanji tried to suppress his moans with the back of his hand. Zoro chuckled softly into his neck. 

“Keep it down, little one is sleeping.” Zoro purred. 

“I’ll bite you.” 

“Oh. Is that a threat or a promise?” 

“Keep testing me and you’ll find out.” 

Sanji gasped as Zoro slipped his hand into his underwear. He pumped his cock softly having Sanji pant softly. Zoro’s steal eye kept to his lewd face. His finger looped into the underpants and pulled them off. Zoro licked over his fingers before sliding down Sanji’s body to his entrance. 

“Z-Zoro.” Sanji breathed. 

He hushed Sanji pressing into his puckered entrance. Sanji groaned clutching onto Zoro’s back. His nails ranking into his back. Zoro purred thrusting his finger in. Where Sanji’s grunts turned into soft moan’s. He pressed in a second finger, letting Sanji soften and open up. Before he added a third. Until he was ready for, something bigger. 

Zoro pulled Sanji to the edge of the bed. He pulled a condom from his pocket and rolled it on before lining to Sanji’s entrance. He glanced up to Sanji panting softly. 

“It feels like yesterday we were doing this for the first time.” Zoro rumbled, “I might be a bit rusty.” 

“I’ve missed your touch. So I’ll give you a hand.” 

Zoro cocked a brow as Sanji knocked him onto the floor and straddled his hips. His hand slipped to Zoro’s cock and lined it with his puckered entrance. He slowly began to seat himself, while Zoro’s hands ran up to Sanji’s hips. Helping Sanji sit in his lap. Once he was fully down in his lap he rolled his hips. And smirked down to his green haired lover. His lips parted and panted softly, Zoro’s eyes were shut. 

“I think you still have it in you.” Sanji purred. 

He glanced up to Sanji, “My dick begs to differ.” 

“I mean we do have all night. So what if you came a little early.” 

Zoro sat up pulling Sanji close. Sanji blinked to Zoro wrapping his arms around his body. He kissed him softly while Sanji stroked through his hair. 

“I never stopped loving you.” Zoro said. 

“Neither did I.”


	14. Bonding

Sanji woke up the following morning to his bed empty. The window was open with the curtains fluttering into the room. He sat up hugging his knees, noticing the shirt he was wearing, wasn’t his. He perked up as there was a slight scuffle outside. Snapping to the window, Zoro stepped in with a box and some coffee. Sanji rested on his palm while Zoro stood in the room. 

“And why can’t you use the door like a normal person?” Sanji asked. 

“What’s the fun in that.” Zoro chuckled. 

He stepped up to Sanji putting the box on the bed and handed him his coffee. 

“I don’t remember what your favorite flavor was, so. I got you all of them.” 

Zoro opened the box, revealing the different flavors of donuts. His eyes narrowed to a pink frosted one with heart sprinkles. He smiled softly turning to Zoro. 

“Are you planning on giving one to my child?” Sanji cocked a brow with a smile.

“I was.” Zoro muttered. 

“Give her half, I don’t want her to have all that sugar before she goes to school.” 

Loulee poked her head into the room. Sanji turned to her as she stepped into the room. 

“Good morning daddy, and Zoro.” she smiled. 

“Good morning darling. I’ll help you get ready for school in a minute. Zoro brought you a gift.” Sanji motioned to him. 

She smiled skipping into the room before hopping up onto the bed. Zoro chuckled softly ripping the donut in half. He handed it to her as she gasped taking the treat and sat in her father's lap. She looked up to him for a confirmation for her to eat it. Sanji nodded having her eat the treat. 

“Are you excited to start school?” Zoro asked. Loulee whipped her head around to him. 

“Yeah! I can’t wait to make some friends and have a sleepover!” She grinned. 

“And to learn?” Sanji hummed. 

“A-and that too.” Loulee added. 

Zoro rumbled softly before he kisses Sanji on the cheek. Loulee gave a disgusted gag noise turning back to her donut. Sanji chuckled softly cupping Zoro’s cheek while they kept their eyes on Loulee. 

“Awe are you scared of cooties?” Zoro hummed. She stiffened and turned to him. Her eyes confused and worried of what cooties where. 

“The. What?” she blinked. 

“Oh. You don’t know?” Zoro asked cocking a brow. Sanji pursed his lips glancing to Zoro. 

“Boys carry cooties. I mean your dad gave them to me and now look at me.” 

Loulee watched as Zoro kissed Sanji’s neck having him giggle. She gasped hurrying to crawl out of the bed while the adults chuckled to Loulee. 

“It’s alright baby. You can’t get cooties from Zoro or I. We’re adults now. So don’t worry your safe with us.” Sanji reassured while elbowing Zoro in the side. 

“That’s right, only boys about your age will give them to you. So be careful.” Zoro grunted. 

She smiled finishing her donut. Then put her hands on her hips before bolting back to her room. Sanji snapped to Zoro before grabbing his earlobe. He chuckled while Sanji scolded him. 

They soon got up to get ready to take Loulee to the bus stop just a block away from their house. Zoro and Sanji headed downstairs while Loulee was still getting ready for school. Sanji looked to his watch then to Zoro and sighed softly. 

“Loulee come on! We’re gonna be late!” Sanji called. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Loulee reassured. 

They watched her hop down the stairs before taking Sanji’s hand. She looked to Zoro and held out her hand to him. He hesitated before taking her small hand. Loulee smiled and dragged her father and his boyfriend out of the house to the bus stop. Where families stood with there uninthiscatic kids or bounding with joy children. And Loulee was one of them. 

“Wait daddy? If you met Zoro when you were my age, does that mean I’m gonna meet my boyfriend too?” Loulee asked. 

Sanji rumbled softly with a dark look in his eyes. 

“No little girl of mine is gonna have a boyfriend. Especially if he turned out the way Zoro was. No offence dear.” Sanji batted his eyes to Zoro. 

Zoro huffed. 

“What if I do? Can I have a boyfriend?” Loulee asked. 

Sanji knelt down to her level cupping her chin. 

“Loulee, boys are gross. The only two boys you can love is me. And possibly Zoro. and your grandpa.” Sanji pursed his lips thinking over all the adult men she had in her life. 

“Loulee, I will make this compromise with you.” Zoro spoke. She turned to him with a soft smile. 

“You can have a boyfriend. AFTER. I do a background check on him.” Zoro smirked.

“What’s that?” Loulee cocked her head. He knelt down to her level glancing to Sanji then back to her. 

“Well. I am a police officer, so I do a bunch of looking into family history. To see if anyone has a bad guy record. If they do, you can’t date them.” Zoro explained. She hummed before holding out her hand to him. 

“Okay, you have a deal.” Loulee said. 

They shook hands but perked up when the bus had already made it’s stop to them. Loulee hurried to kiss her father then head up onto the bus. She crawled into the window seat and waved to her father and Zoro. 

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Sanji sighed taking Zoro’s hand. 

“She’ll be fine.” Zoro reassured as he waved to Loulee. The bus soon drove off down the street.

Sanji took Zoro home where they sat on the couch to go back to sleep. And after that, Zoro was dragged into helping Sanji unpack his boxes with him. But, Zoro couldn’t say no. No matter how hard he didn’t want to do.

Loulee headed inside from school and tossed her jacket to the floor. Sanji stepped into the living room with a rag in his hands. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you got out so soon I would of-” 

But Loulee brushed passed him to head up to her room. Where she slammed the door shut. Zoro stepped up to Sanji who looked confused and a bit worried. 

“I think something happened to her.” Sanji sighed.


	15. Bullies

Sanji sighed crossing his arms as he looked up the stairs. Zoro took his side with a cocked brow. Sanji turned to him before lacing his fingers with Zoro’s. 

“It was the first day, and she’s already having problems.” Sanji sighed. 

“I’m sure the second day won’t be as bad. If it does. I will take full responsibility for it. I’m not afraid to take action.” Zoro hummed. 

Sanji rumbled and playfully smacked his chest. 

“Alright no mr. good and bad cop just yet. Let’s let her cool off before asking her questions.” 

Sanji motioned Zoro to follow, earning him to follow into the kitchen. Where Zoro sat and watched Sanji begin to cook dinner. But Zoro’s eye’s kept to the top of the stairs. Sanji would catch him staring up at the stairs. 

“I’m gonna go check up on her.” Zoro said. 

Sanji was about to object but Zoro already headed to the stairs. Zoro ascended the stairs and down the hall to Loulee’s room. Taking a breath he lightly knocked on the door. There was a soft sniffle and shuffling before the door opened. Loulee stood with tears in her eyes. Zoro frowned softly and knelt down to her level. 

“What’s the matter?” Zoro asked. 

“It’s nothing. I’m okay.” Loulee sniffled rubbing her tears on her sleeve. 

Zoro scooped her up and stepped into her room. He sat her on her bed and sat beside her. 

“I know you don’t know me that well, but. I know when something is wrong. And I gotta tell your dad something when I go back downstairs.” Zoro explained. 

Loulee looked to her hands before back to Zoro. 

“What did you do when someone bullied you?” Loulee asked. 

Zoro cocked a brow. Before he sighed and rested back on his hands. 

“Ah, I see,” He chuckled, “Well, I kicked there asses.” 

He snapped turning to Loulee cocking her head confused. 

“Eh, don’t tell your father I said that. How about this. You give tomorrow another chance and if anything happens. I will personally take you to school the following day. Do we have a deal?” Zoro asked. 

Loulee smiled and nodded before she crawled into Zoro’s lap and hugged him. He hesitated before hugging her softly, Loulee pulled away and cupped his face. 

“I see why my dad fell in love with you.” Loulee grinned. 

She hopped down from his lap before heading out of the room. Zoro smiled softly before reaching for his phone and pulling it out. He unlocked the screen before scrolling through. After a second he placed his phone to his ear and rested on his knee. 

A soft buzzing awoke the couple. A hand reached out and patted around for his phone buzzing on the bedside table. Emerald eyes cracked open to his son buzzing him. Shanks cocked a brow before answering it. 

“Son?” Shanks grumbled. 

“Hey pops.” Zoro sighed. 

Shanks propped himself up on his elbow and looked over to his awakening husband. Golden eyes cracked between heavy lids and bare skin revealed by the tousled blanket.

“Is everything okay?” Shanks questioned. 

Mihawk propped himself up as Shanks put the phone on speaker. He went on to explain that Sanji had returned home. And how everything was going back as normal. 

“But, Sanji brought someone home with him.” Zoro explained. 

Mihawk and Shanks glanced to each other then back to the phone. 

“Sanji has a daughter.” Zoro spoke. 

Shanks chuckled sitting up, he brought the phone closer to himself. 

“You probably feel betrayed and a bit hurt. Huh? Let me tell you this son, when I met your father and he already had you. I took on that challenge and raised you. You changed my life for the better, I got a job and I got Luffy. Kids can change your life. And for Sanji to have brought her here. To you. He was very brave to do that. Or. he knew you enough that you would accept his challenge of being a single father.” 

Zoro smiled softly resting in the palm of his hand. 

“Thanks pops.” 

“Of course son, so let us know when the wedding is and we’ll be there. And send pictures. Your father and I would like to see Sanji and the kid.”

“Sure dad.” 

“It’s good to hear from you son. We should talk more often.” 

“I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Your taking care of your brother? And the house isn’t a total mess.” 

“Nah we got all the repairs done and Ace and Sabo are living with us now.” 

“Oh good, I mean if you did move out. You wouldn’t be going too far away.” 

They both chuckled. 

“Hey pops. I need your fatherly advice.” 

“Shoot.” 

“How did you deal with bullies?” 

“Bullies, eh? What you gotta do is….” 

The following morning Loulee stood at the door with her backpack and here lunchbox. She smiled as Zoro and Sanji stepped up to the door. Loulee took both of their hands before heading out to the bus stop. Loulee looked up to Zoro and squeezed his hand. 

“You promise?” she asked. 

He turned to her and smiled softly. 

“I promise.” he nodded. 

Loulee smiled as she snapped her head to the bus and hopped aboard. Zoro took Sanji’s hand as Loulee waved from the window of the bus and then it putted down the street. Sanji turned to Zoro lacing their fingers together. He turned to Sanji cocking a brow. 

“Promise what?” Sanji asked. 

“I promised I would always be there for her if she needed it.” Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled before kissing his cheek and lead them back home. Where they flopped onto the couch and Zoro sat running a hand through Sanji’s golden locks. 

“I love you, I hope you know that.” Sanji said. 

“I love you too, and I promise you the same.”


	16. Daddy?

The bell chimed for lunch and Loulee took her lunch box and headed outside to eat with the rest of her class. She noticed another girl by herself sitting under a tree. She too had a lunch box and began to open it. Loulee smiled going up to her and rocked on her heels earning the other girls attention. 

“Would it be okay if I sat with you?” Loulee asked. 

The girl smiled brushing back her black hair, she patted the spot next to her and nodded. Loulee smiled sitting beside her and took a spot next to her. 

“My name is Elyse, what’s yours?” she asked. 

“Loulee.” she smiled. 

“I can tell we will be friends for a very long time.” she giggled. 

They both giggled until something was thrown at Loulee’s head. Elyse snapped her head over to two second grade boys holding pinecones. One threw another one but Elyse knocked it away with her hand. She stood up crossing her arms and pouting. 

“What is your guys deal? Leave us alone.” she huffed. 

“Your gonna be friends with that freak? Just look at her eyebrows! What a loser!” 

The boys both threw pinecones at Loulee and Elyse until they had there fun and finally left. Letting Loulee and Elyse to be battered and cut by the pine. Loulee sniffled wiping her eyes before turning off to the boys. 

“There gonna regret that.” Loulee huffed. 

Elyse helped to pull the chunks of pinecone out of her hair. 

“Oh? Do you have a plan?” 

“Yeah, my dad’s a cop.” Loulee gasped. 

She covered her mouth before turning to Elyse. Who cocked her head to the blonde girl. Confused why she was shocked to have said that. Loulee giggled softly tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. 

“I mean, my dad’s boyfriend is a cop. He’s not my dad.” she giggled. 

Elyse giggled as they hurried to eat there lunch before going off to play. 

Sanji dropped a box on the floor seeing Loulee come home with the cuts and marks on her body. 

“Loulee what happened?!” Sanji screeched. 

She smiled wiping off the dirt off her face. 

“I’m okay daddy, honest.” Loulee grinned. 

“Loulee who did this to you?” Sanji scrambled kneeling down to her level. 

“Don’t worry Zoro will take care of it.” 

“Zoro? He went to work, he won’t be back until tomorrow morning.” 

“That’s okay, he promised.” 

Sanji sighed embracing her before pulling back he cupped her cheeks before kissing her forehead. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up then. Okay? Then we can watch whatever of your choice.” Sanji grinned. 

Loulee nodded as they headed upstairs. Where they cleaned Loulee up with medicine and small bandages to her face, arms, and hands. Then to finish they headed downstairs to eat dinner and watch whatever Loulee wanted, then finally heading to bed. 

Loulee was bundled up in her favorite orange blanket. Where the fur of the blanket was matted and completely worn out. But it was still her favorite. She held closer to it as Sanji carried her to bed. He dropped her on the bed earning a soft giggle while he sat on the corner of the bed. 

“Daddy, does Zoro always keep his promises?” Loulee asked.

Sanji smiled softly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Always.” Sanji agreed. 

Loulee smiled curling closer to her blanket. Sanji said his goodnights before heading to bed himself. 

Zoro sat on Sanji’s bed with his lips pressed in a line. He was hunched over the side of the bed. His fingers laced together and his jaw clenched. He looked ticked off. 

“Zoro, are you okay?” Sanji asked sitting next to him. 

“I’m gonna make those little snots pay for what they did.” Zoro hissed. 

Loulee and Elyse sat next to each other again and opened there boxes. Both exchanging there sweets for other sweets. Or veggies for chips. What Sanji didn’t know won’t hurt him. 

“There they are!” 

Loulee and Elyse turned to the couple of second graders. But it looked like they brought more friends with them. The girls looked to each other before back to the small group of boys. Holding more pinecones. Loulee glanced around the school but didn’t see Zoro anywhere. Her heart began to sink as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. 

“Look the freak is about to cry. Go on and cry little loser. No one can hear you.” One of the leaders teased. 

Elyse and Loulee pressed there lips into a line. The leader tossed up the pinecone before chucking it. Loulee’s eyes widened as it was coming straight for her face. She screamed shutting her eyes. But the impact never came. She opened her eyes to a hand inches away from her face and the pinecone stuck between his fingers. 

“Ah it’s the fuzz. Scram!” 

“Scram and I call your parents.” 

Loulee looked up to Zoro and grinned. He pushed his sunglasses up onto his forehead. Zoro walked over to the kids and crushed the pinecone in his hand. He knelt down to them and gripped there shirts. 

“Harass my kid again, hell. Breath her name and I will personally. Escort you home to your parents. Do I make myself clear?” Zoro hissed. 

They quickly nodded before Zoro hummed and ruffled there hair letting them go. The boys hurried off as Zoro turned to Loulee. She got up and tackled him into a hug. Zoro chuckled embracing her back and pulling back. 

“Don’t worry I already contacted their parents. They won’t come near you again.” 

Loulee embraced his neck. 

“I love you dad.” 

Zoro blinked as Loulee scrambled back with her face broken out a harsh red. She looked down to her feet rubbing her hands together. 

“You can call me whatever you want. I love you too kiddo.”


	17. Reward

Smut warning!! 

Zoro sighed stepping into Sanji’s house. Earning the blonde’s attention. Zoro leaned against the door with a small smile on his face. Sanji hummed walking up to him. 

“What’s with that face?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro chuckled cupping Sanji’s face and kissed him roughly. Sanji returned such a heavy kiss before pulling back. With a finger pressed to Zoro’s lips breaking up the kiss. Zoro grumbled as Sanji giggled. 

“Why are you in such a good mood today?” Sanji hummed. 

“Loulee called me dad.” Zoro grinned. 

“Oh she did? I mean I have been gushing about you for years. I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“I also took care of the bullies. They won’t come near her again.” 

“Well, good. I have a surprise for you. Meet me upstairs. Keep your uniform on. I like it.” 

Sanji winked before heading into the kitchen. Zoro headed upstairs to Sanji’s room and slumped on the bed. Sanji soon returned to pin Zoro down to the bed. With slow but soft kisses, while his skilled hands ran down his body. Zoro rumbled softly while Sanji loosened his belt and tossed it away. Another hand was working at the buttons on his shirt and kissed down his body. Sanj’s sea blue eyes looked up to Zoro heavy lid and panting softly. He rumbled softly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down to spring loose his cock. 

“Excited much?” Sanji cocked a brow. 

“Fuck. Off.” Zoro hissed. 

Sanji hummed wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and slowly pumped up to the tip. Zoro groaned throwing his head back against the bed. 

“Do you like that, daddy?” Sanji purred. 

Zoro’s cock trobbed in his hand, earning a breath moan. Sanji’s hand quickened softly while his free hand began to strip himself. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to come home daddy.” Sanji spoke. 

Zoro moaned clutching onto the sheets. Sanji curled closer to his cock, wrapping his lips around his throbbing dick. Zoro bit his lip. The blonde’s tongue rolled around the tip of his cock before diving down the length. Sanji swallowed him whole before coming back up to the tip. He quickened that rhythm before pulling back. 

“Do you want more, daddy?” Sanji hummed. 

“Y-Yes.” Zoro panted. 

Sanji climbed onto the bed leaning over Zoro. he licked over his fingers before pressing them into his puckered entrance. Sanji groaned, Zoro’s hands ran up his body pleasuring him in all the right places. Brushing over his nipples, kissing down his neck and to his collarbone. Before prepping Sanji. 

“I-I think I’m ready.” Sanji panted. 

“Are you sure?” Zoro asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

Sanji positioned himself down on Zoro’s cock. Whose hands were kept to Sanji’s hips easing him down. Sanji hissed before slamming himself down. Zoro groaned clutching onto Sanji’s hips. The blonde smirked down to Zoro trying to catch up. 

“You left me alone too long daddy. I had to do something.” Sanji purred. 

Sanji rolled his hips before pumping himself down Zoro’s cock. Zoro’s nails clawed into Sanji’s hips. His breathing labored and lids heavy. 

“F-Fuck.” Zoro hissed. 

“You could say that twice, your dick is huge.” Sanji rumbled. 

He picked up the speed before Zoro lost it. Rolling Sanji onto the bed and thrusting into him. He had this lust driven look in his eyes. Sanji gasped arching his back and scratching down Zoro’s back. Zoro’s hips snapped into action, hitting Sanji in all the right places. 

“Z-Zoro sl-slow down!” Sanji groaned. 

He didn’t listen, earning a soft scream of pleasure from Sanji. While his eyes rolled up into his head and tongue between his teeth. His release sputtered onto his chest and slumped into his pleasure high. Zoro was soon to come after he did. Zoro curled with Sanji as they both panted softly. Sanji turned to Zoro and kissed his forehead. 

“You up for another round? Hm. Daddy?” Sanji purred. 

Zoro’s eye snapped to him, a hint of lust gleamed back. 

“Always.”


	18. Moving In

It’s been some time now. Loulee has warmed up to Zoro too well. She’s beginning to call him her father which took some getting used to with Zoro and Sanji. Since. She had now two dads. So they picked special father names for her to call them. 

“So Loulee, to avoid confusion. Zoro and I have come up with a way for you to call one of us. Fair?” Sanji asked. 

Loulee nodded. 

“Good, so I’ll be daddy and Zoro is dad. Okay?” Sanji said. 

Zoro glared at him then back to Loulee. She nodded. 

“That’s easier for me to remember.” Loulee grinned. 

“Good, I’m glad we could work that out.” 

The doorbell chimed as Sanji perked up. Zoro took Loulee upstairs to change while Sanji went to the door. Luffy, Sabo and Ace stood with a bottle of wine. 

“Ah if it isn’t the three trouble makers. Welcome.” Sanji smiled. 

Tonight was a reunion kind of dinner, the families coming to meet the new addition to the family. Loulee was getting along with Zoro so well. They were sometimes inseparable. Mostly when Sanji wasn’t around. But Sanji didn’t mind sharing. 

“Sanji, where’s your cat?” Luffy asked. 

“My cat?” Sanji cocked a brow. 

“Loulee.” Luffy cocked his head. 

“Oh. Right. Well you see Loulee isn’t a cat.” 

“Daddy! Did we get a cat?!” Loulee cried. 

“Oi! I’m not done dressing you yet!” 

Loulee climbed down the stairs with Zoro following behind her with her tights. Luffy, Sabo and Ace’s eyes kept to the little girl running around her fathers legs. Zoro grabbed her arm before pulling her to the couch and helping her put on her tights. 

“Oh. she’s a girl.” Ace muttered. 

“Loulee is my daughter. I hope she will be welcomed with open arms as your brother has.” Sanji explained. 

The doorbell chimed once more before Zeff walked in himself. Loulee perked up and grinned before darting to her grandfather. 

“Papa Zeff!” Loulee grinned. The elder man scooped up Loulee and put her on his hip. 

“There’s my little plum. How are you?” Zeff grinned. 

“Good, I’m having fun with my dads. Papa you know Zoro too?” Loulee asked. 

Zeff turned to Zoro sitting on the couch Sanji sat next to him with two bottles of wine. They sat discussing about which wine to use.

“I do, I’ve known him since he was your age.” Zeff hummed. 

“Oh you have? What was he like?” 

Zeff chuckled setting her down.

“Maybe later, I have to speak with your father.” Zeff spoke. 

Loulee went off to the kitchen while Zeff turned to Zoro and Sanji still on the couch. He stepped up to them before showing a third bottle of wine. 

“I’ve been saving this for when the two of you would reunite. I figure you should open this one.” Zeff spoke. 

He earned the couple’s attention as Sanji took the bottle of wine. He chuckled softly turning to Zoro. 

“The first bottle of wine we ever stole.” Sanji chuckled. 

“Jeez, how old were we, sixteen?” Zoro hummed. Sanji chuckled glancing to Zoro. 

“You just turned sixteen and I was fifteen.” Sanji huffed, “I’ll open this one.” 

Sanji stepped away to the kitchen while Zeff sat next to Zoro. He patted his knee before turning to the green haired man. 

“I knew you would’ve taken in Loulee. Your too good of a man to not.” Zeff chuckled. 

“I mean, she’s a part of him. I’d hate for him to raise her alone.” Zoro sighed. 

The bell chimed once more, Zeff kept to Zoro who went to the door and opened it. Both Mihawk and Shanks stood, Zoro smirked as his two fathers stood in the doorway. He stepped aside letting the two in. Mihawk’s eyes looked over the old house. 

“It seems some things, never change.” Mihawk sighed. 

Zoro chuckled leading them around the house. Where Loulee was running away from Luffy holding his prized hat. She ran into Shanks leg having her gasp and back up. Shanks grinned kneeling down to her level. 

“You must be the little squirt we’ve heard all about.” Shanks smiled. 

Loulee blinked looking to Zoro then back to Shanks. She slowly side stepped behind Zoro’s leg. Zoro chuckled petting her head. 

“They mean you no harm Loulee, these are my parents. Shanks and Mihawk.” Zoro hummed. 

Shanks noticed the hat she held behind her back. 

“I see you stole my son’s hat. Be careful with such a family heirloom.” Shanks said. 

Loulee looked to the hat then back to Shanks. She smiled approaching him and they discussed the hat. Well. Before Luffy butted into the conversation and went after Loulee again. 

“Look at that hawkeyes, a girl. In the family.” Shanks grinned. 

“It was bound to happen, I was so sure it would of come from your side of the family.” Mihawk sighed. 

Shanks chuckled taking his husband’s hand and kissing his knuckle. His emerald eyes fell to his husbands golden. His gaze fell to the little girl hiding on Zoro’s back. While Luffy tried to get to her, but Zoro blocked each attempt of Luffy’s. Shanks chuckled turning back to his husband. 

“He will be a great father. Just like you.” Shanks reassured. 

Mihawk sighed turning to Shanks. 

“I know, but I can still worry about my son.” Mihawk spoke. 

A hand took Shanks shoulder earning the father's attention. Zeff smirked handing each of them a glass of wine. 

“Welcome home.” Zeff hummed. 

“Alright everyone, dinner is ready!” Sanji called. 

Zeff frowned going to the kitchen, where he met the troublesome brothers. Who were bum rushing the kitchen to get there first pick of what they wanted. Sanji had a hard time trying to get them out of the kitchen. Well until Shanks wound his face into the kitchen. Settling the boys into the dining room. Where the rest of the family gathered. Loulee sat between Sanji and Zoro with her grape juice. The two pigs sat on the ends. While Ace sat between Shanks and Mihawk. Knowing of Ace’s narcolepsy. And Zeff sat beside his son. 

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming out to welcome us back home.” Sanji spoke. 

“Cool yeah welcome home, can we eat now?” Luffy huffed. 

Mihawk smacked him upside of the head. Luffy grunted rubbing his head, as Mihawk turned to Sanji. 

“Mind him, as usual.” Mihawk sighed. 

“Thank you. I’d like to introduce my daughter. For the first time into, our family. I figured it was time for all of you to meet her.” Sanji smiled. 

Loulee swallowed thickly as she looked down to her food. She played with her hands under the table while her ears burned a soft red. 

“Welcome to the family Loulee.” 

She perked up to the red head holding his glass up. Where everyone followed in his lead. Having Loulee be the last to hold up her drink. Clinking glasses the family began to eat. 

“Zoro, um. Daddy and I were wondering if. You’d like to move in with us.” Loulee chimed. 

Zoro turned to Loulee who smiled up to him. But before he could answer Luffy stood slamming his hands down on the table. 

“You can’t!” Luffy whined. Zoro turned to him furrowing slightly. 

“Why not?” Zoro grunted. 

“What about Chopper?” 

Zoro grumbled rubbing his face slightly. Sanji and Loulee looked to each other then back to Zoro. He sighed softly turning to the blonde family. 

“I forgot to tell you. Uh. I have a dog. He mostly stays at the K9 unit at work since he’s too wild around those three. But on my weekends I take him home. Before I move in I have to see how he would react to. Loulee.” Zoro said. 

“Will she be okay?” Sanji asked. 

“Chopper is well trained. I will make sure of it.” Zoro grinned.


	19. Chopper

The hall was lined with cages. large fenced cages. Each name and breed of dog was pinned to said cage. Zoro held a blue leash walking down the hall. His eye scanned the names on the cages before he stopped to one. Inside the cage was a lab. Lying in his bed and asleep. Chopper always slept in weird positions. This time he was lying on his back with his tongue out. 

“Chopper.” Zoro spoke. 

His ear twitched before perking up. Chopper rolled over and stretched before turning to Zoro. He darted to the cage and began barking and wagging his tail. 

“Heel.” Zoro grunted. 

Chopper sat as Zoro opened the cage and clamped his leash to his collar. He soon takes his side as they head out of the kennel. Zoro helps Chopper into the car before they head off. 

“Daddy! He’s home!” Loulee squealed. 

Hurrying to the door Sanji placed his washcloth on his aporn. The door opened as Loulee gasped to the chocolate lab stepping into the house. 

“Loulee give him some space, we are new to him.” Sanji spoke. 

Loulee stepped back a bit as Chopper sniffed around the house. He turned to Loulee wagging his tail and sat down with his tongue batting out of his mouth. Zoro knelt down to him holding the leash tight. 

“Okay Loulee, come here.” Zoro motioned her over. 

Loulee stepped up to him she let him smell her hand first before he let her pet him. She giggled scratching behind his ears and under his chin. 

“Okay, I’m going to take his leash off. Are you okay with that Loulee?” Zoro asked. 

She nodded, Zoro unclipped his leash before Chopper pounced at her. She squealed having Zoro and Sanji go to save her but. 

She was being attacked with kisses. 

They sighed in relief as Loulee was giggling on the floor. She hurried out from under him before running upstairs. Chopper darted after her. Sanji took Zoro’s hand and looked up at him. 

“I had nothing to worry about.” Sanji sighed, “I guess that means you get to stay now hm?” 

Zoro chuckled pulling him close and tilted up his chin. 

“I guess so.” Zoro purred. 

They kissed softly before it got hot and heavy. And Sanji was slowly dipped down. 

“Ewe.” Loulee grunted. 

They pulled away turning to Loulee with a curled lip and covering Chopper’s eyes. They chuckled as Zoro helped Sanji up. 

“So it looks like Zoro will be staying with us Loulee.” Sanji said. 

She grinned going up to Zoro and hugged him. 

“Welcome home, dad.” She muttered into his leg. 

Pulling back she darted into the backyard. Chopper bolted after her, having her squeal. Sanji rested on Zoro’s shoulder and looked up to him. 

“Yeah… Welcome home. Love.” Sanji spoke. 

They spent the entire day putting away Zoro’s stuff, and bringing it over to Sanji’s. Well. Their house. And began to unsort it and put it away. 

Zoro finished taking a shower and sighed in relief slinging his towel over his shoulders. Sanji sat on their bed looking over a cookbook. Loulee sat on the bed with him pointing out all the food she’d like to try. Chopper curled up on the foot of the bed. 

“Your sure he can lay there?” Zoro asked. 

“He’s not hurting anyone, besides. He’s a dog. We’re gonna get dog hair everywhere. It will just end up on the bed anyway.” Sanji hummed. 

“Yes dear.” Zoro chuckled. 

He crawled into bed curling up with the blonde family and looked over Loulee’s shoulder. While an arm wrapped around Sanji’s shoulders. Sanji flipped the page to a chocolate dessert cake with a creme filling. 

“OO! Daddy I want to try that one!” Loulee grinned. 

“Then fold the page baby, I’ll make it for your birthday this year.” Sanji winked. 

She grinned folding down the corner of the page as Sanji flipped over to yet another dessert. Zoro pressed his lips into a line seeing a green tea swiss roll cake. 

“Ewe.” Loulee grunted. 

“Oi.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji turned to him, he smirked. 

“Loulee fold the page, I think Zoro would like to try that.” Sanji purred. 

She shrugged folding the page and flipped it. Sanji snapped close the book before turning to Loulee. She frowned knowing what that look meant. 

“It’s time for bed.” He hummed.

“Awe no daddy another hour. Please.” Loulee whined. 

“I’m sorry baby, you have to go to bed.” 

She looked to Zoro hoping he could help. But he only shook his head slightly. She pouted before crawling out of bed. Chopper perked up and went after her into her room. Zoro and Sanji followed to her room. Where Chopper curled up with her. She giggled softly pulling him close and kissed his head. Zoro and Sanji kissed her softly before Sanji left. Zoro looked to Chopper perked up to him. 

“This is your new mission now.” He muttered. 

Chopper rested his head back down as Zoro left the room. Sanji embraced him resting his head on his shoulder. Zoro chuckled running a hand through his hair before pulling back. He kissed him softly before taking his hands and took him to the bedroom. Sanji shoved him on the bed before shutting the door. 

“How quiet can you be?” Sanji asked. 

“That’s for me to know. And you to find out.” Zoro smirked. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Chopper sat by the window. Loulee had already went off to school and he was having a hard time without the soft girl with him. 

“Chopper she will be home soo-” 

He barked as the school bus drove down the street. He bolted from the window and up to the door. Chopper clawed at the door. And Sanji. Unknowing of said dog opened the door with his hip and Chopper bolted out. Sanji and Zoro stood in the doorway as Chopper met Loulee at the bus stop. They chuckled as Loulee squealed to Chopper and embraced him.


	20. Mother of Mine

Sanji purred brushing through Zoro’s wild and fresh green hair. His mouth agape and drool leaking from the side of his mouth. Sanji clicked his tongue softly moving his hand to rub his cheek. Zoro slowly awoke with a deep breath and a jaw breaking yawn. 

“Zoro, I don’t think you ever told me. When did you knew that you liked me.” Sanji hummed resting on his bare chest. Zoro cracked open his one functioning eye. And smirked softly. 

“You really wanna know cook?” Zoro purred. 

“Please.” 

“Okay, it started when. You let me go back to sleep.” 

Then shut his eye again. Sanji gave an appalled laugh before flicking his forehead. Zoro grunted cracking open his eye once more. Sanji stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Well, I knew when I liked you is. When you got the spider off my desk and took it outside. That was mighty heroic of you.” Sanji hummed. 

“I squished it.” Zoro grunted. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. So it wouldn’t harass you anymore.” 

“Wow, what a gentlemen.” 

Zoro sighed resting back against his pillow. His lips pressed in a line. Sanji rested on his arm while Zoro was deep in thought. He lit up and chuckled softly before turning back to Sanji. 

“There was a time when we were handed out cookies, I thought I picked up the oatmeal cookie one. But. I picked up the chocolate chip one. And you came up to my desk. Do you remember what you said?” 

“I don’t.” 

“You said, that you noticed how upset I was about the cookie. And you had picked up an oatmeal cookie by accident. And we traded cookies. That’s when I knew.” 

Sanji gave a disappointed grunt. Zoro frowned to that. 

“Can it be a different time?” Sanji whined. 

“Nope. that’s the time.” 

“Fine.” 

The door creaked open slightly as Zoro and Sanji were attacked by Loulee jumping up on them. They both groaned turning to Loulee sitting on Sanji’s back. She held her victory pose raising her hands in the air. 

“And I’ve climbed dad mountain!” Loulee cheered. 

“Oh yea?!” Zoro grinned. 

He growled before scooping up the family. Sanji held Loulee while Zoro held him and pulled them out of bed. They laughed as Chopper soon felt left out and hopped into Loulee’s lap. 

“Wow, Zoro your so strong.” Loulee grinned, “You can lift up a whole car!” 

“Heh.. depending on the day.” Zoro chuckled. 

Then dropped them on the bed. They giggled before heading downstairs for breakfast. Zoro sat on the porch training with Chopper while Loulee sat and watched through the sliding glass door. 

“Daddy.” Loulee called. 

“Yes baby.” Sanji hummed. 

“Do you think I’ll find someone who takes care of us like Zoro?” Loulee asked. 

“Of course baby. And if he doesn’t treat you right. Just remind them both your fathers know how to use weapons.” Sanji purred. 

“Hey Zoro?” 

He turned to Luffy poking his head over the fence. Chopper sat with a treat on his nose while Zoro crossed his arms. 

“Oh hey Luffy, make this quick I don’t know how much longer Chopper can sit here.” 

“Ace is throwing a party and you and Sanji are invited but. Uh. adults only?” Luffy grinned. 

“Luffy you and I both know you aren’t even an adult. Even though you are an adult.” Zoro sighed. 

“Please think about it.” 

“Okay. I’ll talk to Sanji.” 

“I. I don’t know Zoro. Leaving Loulee alone by herself? I don’t know if I can do that.” Sanji sighed. 

“Sanji we’ll be right next door if anything were to happen. And she has chopper here. So-” 

“Yeah I’ll be okay daddy. I’ll be good and go to bed on time and make sure Chopper is with me.” Loulee chipped in. 

Sanji turned to her and brushed her hair behind her ear. Then turned to Zoro and sighed softly. 

“Alright. I guess we’re going.” 

That night Zoro and Sanji made sure Loulee had everything she needed if ANYTHING were to happen. Phone numbers, Sanji’s cell phone, Zoro’s phone number written on her wrist, Zoro’s work number, along with emergency numbers.   
Zoro snapped the pen away from Sanji having him turn to Zoro with a frown. 

“WE ARE GOING TO BE RIGHT NEXT DOOR.” Zoro grunted, “She has my number and she doesn’t need anyone else’s numbers. Relax. We are going to have fun tonight and Loulee is going to be fine. Okay?” 

Loulee looked to the numbers written on her arms. She giggled softly as Sanji sighed seeing how he was overreacting. Zoro and Sanji said their goodbyes as Chopper took her side. Knowing what his mission was. Once the door shut Loulee grinned turning to Chopper. 

“Ready to watch scary movies?” 

Hurrying to the TV she hurried to put in the scary movie and crawl on the couch. Chopper curled up with her as the movie started. It seemed peaceful at first before the evil doll had taken over the family. Loulee clung to Chopper’s neck but he perked up and turned to the upstairs. Loulee paused the movie as Chopper hopped down from the couch. Loulee held onto her night gown as Chopper went upstairs to investigate. Loulee’s heart dropped when she heard growling and a yelp. Looking around she grabbed her father's phone and unlocked it. Glancing to her arm she noticed most of the numbers were smeared from Chopper licking her. 

There was a fumbling down the stairs as Chopper picked himself up and hurried to get to Loulee. He growled as they looked to the woman at the top of the stairs. She pulled her hair up into a bun glaring down at Chopper. 

“Since when has your father gotten a dog?” She hissed. 

“My father?” Loulee asked. 

“Why yes baby, cause I’m your mother.”


	21. His Mission

Loulee gripped tight to the phone. Chopper still growling and barking at the woman at the stairs. Claiming to be Loulee’s mother. She slowly descended the stairs with a soft smile before making it into the living room. And that’s how far she could get. Knowing Chopper wouldn’t let her get any closer to her. 

“I don’t have a mom.” Loulee said. 

“Of course you do, and I’m her. I mean you look just like me.” she spoke. 

“No, Zoro says I look like my dad. And my grandpa too.” 

“Zoro? So that’s why he came back out here. Oh Loulee. I’m so sorry.” 

“Wh- what?” 

“Your father came back because he loves Zoro. And he’s going to replace you. Sanji can only love one person at a time why do you think I left? Cause Sanji can only love one person. And that has always been Zoro. Always.” 

“N-no. my daddy loves me and I know it.” 

“Loulee why don’t you come home with me. Hm? We can go home and it can be us girls. Besides. Your father doesn’t know anything about raising a girl. Or keeping one in fact. Your father is-” 

“Stop it!” 

Loulee darted into the dining room as Chopper kept her mother in the living room. She crawled under the table and crawled into the kitchen. Loulee bolted from the kitchen to the stairs and climbed upstairs and hid under her father’s bed. She clamped a hand over her mouth before she unlocked her father's phone. She stopped for a minute seeing the picture of the three of them as his lock screen before going through his contacts. She furrowed not seeing Zoro’s name in his phone. 

“Wh-wha?” she muttered. 

Then she went through his messages to see if he was under some special name. Which she was correct. Zoro’s name wasn’t his true name in his phone. Loulee gave a confused look as Zoro’s name was saved as ‘daddy’. 

She hurried to call him and press the phone to her ear. Loulee clutched to the phone as Chopper started barking and bolted up the stairs. 

Zoro grumbled picking up his phone. Sanji curled close to him as Zoro sat up answering the phone. 

“Loulee? What’s wrong?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji leaned closer to hear what she was saying. 

“Someone else is in the house.” Loulee whispered. 

“Loulee baby! You don’t need to hide from me. It’s me your mother!” she called. 

“I’m scared dad.” 

“Where are you in the house Loulee?” Zoro asked. 

“In your room and under the bed.” she whispered. 

“Loulee I need you to go into our closet okay? It locks from the inside.” 

“o-Okay.” 

“Sanji I need you to go ask Ace to use the phone and call the police.” Zoro grunted. 

“You are the police.” Sanji hissed. 

“I don’t know who is in the house. And being in our current situation. I need backup. I will get her out of the house you just have to trust me.” 

Sanji sighed, before throwing on his pants and heading out of the room. Zoro grabbed his and crawled out of the window and jumped onto the roof. 

“Loulee I’m coming just stay were you are.” Zoro said. 

“O-Okay. Am I going to be okay?” Loulee asked. 

“Of course baby. Your going to be okay. Just. stay calm and quiet.” 

Zoro opened the window and headed inside. 

“Chopper?!” Zoro called. 

He barked down the hall. Before there was a welp and a growl. There was a loud crashing noise before she bolted from the hall and Chopper bolted after her. He furrowed going to the closet as Loulee sat on the floor crying softly. She smiled softly as Zoro knelt down to her level and scooped her up. He reached into his safe and pulled out his gun. Loulee hid in his neck as Zoro crawled out the window to Sanji standing inside the bedroom. He crawled out as Loulee was handed off. Zoro turned to go back but Sanji grabbed his wrist. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“I have to take care of the intruder. Besides Chopper can’t fend them off forever. I have to go save him.” Zoro grunted. 

“No. I lost you once, I’m not going to lose you again.” Sanji hissed, “You don’t know who that is or what they are carrying.” 

“I risk that everyday. Besides. I have a family to come back to. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” 

He kissed him softly before brushing his hair behind his ear. 

“I love you both, stay here until I come for you.” Zoro spoke before going back inside. Sanji frowned before heading back inside. 

“Why is Zoro’s name in your phone daddy?” Loulee asked. 

Zoro poked his head into the hallway before his eyes narrowed to the blood. He furrowed heading downstairs and pointed his gun into the living room. He followed the blood to the backyard. Where there was a figure pinning a larger one on the ground. 

“Good boy Chopper. Good boy.” Zoro called. 

Zoro hurried to his side having Chopper back off and Zoro pull his cuffs from his belt. Cuffing her wrists together he stood her up and gripped her jaw. 

“You messed with the wrong family.” Zoro hissed. 

She spat in his face. Zoro groaned wiping off his face with the palm. A hand was placed to his shoulder as Smoker grabbed her and read her rights. Zoro turned to Chopper lying on the grass he grinned kneeling down to him. But noticed how labored his breath was and how wet he was. 

That was blood. 

“You did a great job buddy. You accomplished your mission.” Zoro muttered stroking his head.

“Zoro!” 

He turned to Loulee and Sanji in the doorway to the backyard. Loulee darted down to him and embraced him. She pulled away as she saw Chopper. 

“Oh no.” She sniffled. Chopper tried to get up but Zoro kept him down. 

“No Chopper stay down buddy, relax.” Zoro grunted. 

“Good boy Chopper, you saved me.” Loulee grinned petting his head.


	22. Approval

Sanji stepped downstairs and sighed seeing Loulee asleep by the window. Chopper went to the animal hospital the night before. And they haven’t returned yet. 

Sanji went over to her and sat beside her, he pulled Loulee into his lap and ran a hand through her hair. He perked up when the door opened. And Zoro walked in. With only Chopper’s leash. Sanji frowned as Zoro sighed leaning against the door. 

“Zoro, I’m so sorry.” Sanji said. 

He perked up to Sanji and noticed Loulee slowly waking up. She bolted up hitting Sanji in the chin and scrambled over to Zoro. Sanji grunted rubbing his chin. 

“Where’s Chopper? Is he okay? I wanna see him.” 

Zoro knelt down to her level and held her shoulders. 

“Loulee, Chopper had lost a lot of blood and was in a very hurt... Well...” 

He stood and opened the door. As Chopper sat outside. He gave a lazy look as he stood on his three legs. Chopper walked in before leaning against Zoro. Then flopped onto the floor to sleep. 

“Chopper had to have one of his leg’s taken away. Your mother had taken a knife from the kitchen and. Hurt his leg pretty bad.” Zoro explained. 

She smiled going up to him and groomed through his fur. Sanji smacked Zoro upside the head having him turn to Sanji. 

“Your a real piece of work you know.” Sanji grunted, “Having us worry about you and Chopper.” 

“Tsk, Im fine. I know it's your job as my fiance and all.” 

“We’re not engaged.” Sanji snorted. Zoro blinked turning to him. 

“I haven’t proposed to you yet?” 

Sanji looked to his hand then back to Zoro. 

“Huh, well. It’s coming soon. But anyway.” Zoro turned to Loulee still petting Chopper, “Loulee I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me tonight? Just you and me. Hm? Your Papa Zeff owes me a favor.” 

Loulee blinked looking up at him, she looked to Sanji cocking a brow to him. She smiled turning back to Zoro. 

“Yeah I’d love to.” 

“I wasn’t going to take no as answer anyway.” 

“Do I get a say in this?” Sanji grunted crossing his arms. 

“You will get your date later.” Zoro winked. 

Sanji pursed his lips before storming into the kitchen. Zoro chuckled before heading upstairs to take a nap. Loulee helped Chopper up onto the couch and let him sleep there. Then went to the kitchen to sit at the table. 

“Daddy what is a date?” Loulee asked. 

“Well, in Zoro’s case. He is going to take you out to dinner where the two of you will eat and have a good time. I’m sure he’s gonna dress up so. You would too.” Sanji explained. 

“I gotta take a bath then daddy!” she said. 

“Yes baby, but we have to eat first.” 

“But-” 

“Later baby.” 

“Yes daddy.” 

Zoro stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. Sanji walked in with laundry and set it on the bed. He snorted a laugh noticing how Zoro still couldn’t tie a tie. He sighed softly going up to him and tied it for him. 

“You better have her home by ten. She has to go to school tomorrow.” Sanji explained. 

“Oh and when is my curfew?” Zoro purred. 

“Let’s say if your not in this bed by ten thirty. Your going to be sleeping on the couch.” Sanji hummed. 

“Oo strict.” 

They kissed softly before Zoro grabbed the bundle of roses on the dresser and headed downstairs. After a minute Sanji joined him and took his side. Zoro pulled a rose from the bouquet and handed him one. 

“How romantic of you.” Sanji hummed taking the rose. 

“We complete each other.” 

He patted the rose to his chest having Sanji smile softly before Loulee made it to the bottom floor. Zoro smiled kneeling down to her and handed off the roses to her. She gasped holding them close and looked up to Zoro. 

“Are you ready for our date?” Zoro winked. 

She nodded. Zoro scooped her up and took her out the door. Sanji waved goodbye before heading inside. 

Zoro pulled out a seat for her as Loulee grinned hopping up into the chair. She smiled as a menu was placed before her and she opened it. Zoro sat across from her knowing already what they were going to get. 

“Can I get a milkshake?” Loulee grinned. 

“Get whatever you want.” Zoro hummed. 

And she did. Ordering the largest shake she could in the restaurant. He was never going to get her to bed now. Once they took their ordered there drinks were dropped off by Zeff placing a glass of water to Zoro and a milkshake to Loulee. 

“Hey I ordered-” 

“I know what you ordered. But I’m not letting you drink with the little one.” Zeff grunted. 

“But-” 

“Sanji can give you whatever you want when you get home.” 

Zoro grumbled taking his water and sipped on it softly as Zeff stepped away. He sighed setting down his water and looked to Loulee drinking up her milkshake. 

“Loulee, I actually asked you to come here with me cause I wanted to ask you something.” Zoro said. She set down her milkshake and smiled up to him. 

“Yes dad?” 

He stood and knelt down to her side. Taking her hand Zoro looked up to her. 

“I’ve been able to ask all of your father’s family for their blessing. And in the little time I’ve been with you, I’ve fallen in love with you. And I’ve wanted to ask.” he paused pulling out a small box from his pocket, “Would you do me the honor of becoming my stepdaughter?” 

She grinned as Zoro pulled a small gold ring from the box. He smiled as she nodded repeatedly. Zoro chuckled putting on the slightly large ring on her finger before kissing her cheek. 

“Does this mean your gonna marry my daddy?” She asked. 

“If you let me?” Zoro chuckled. 

“Please!” 

“Then. I’m going to need your help. So. Here’s the plan.”


	23. To The Beach

Zoro packed up his backpack then crawled out the window. Chopper followed as Zoro shut the window and jumped over to the next roof. Chopper jumped after him as they crawled into Luffy’s house. Zoro looked to their window and noticed Sanji sitting up and looking around. He hummed shutting the window and drawing the curtain. 

Sanji pursed his lips in a line looking over to the empty space in bed. Clicking his tongue he grumbled hopping out of bed. Loulee poked her head into the bedroom a soft smile on her face with her hands behind her back. Sanji was going through his drawers to figure out what he wanted to wear. 

“Good morning daddy!” Loulee chimed. 

“Good morning sweetheart. Did Zoro tell you where he was going?” Sanji asked. 

She giggled softly before shaking her head. Sanji sighed pulling on a t shirt and some jeans before heading downstairs. Loulee followed after him with a smug smile on her face. 

“Loulee why are you looking at me like that?” Sanji asked cocking a brow. 

“I wanna go to the beach daddy.” Loulee hummed. 

“No.” Sanji grunted. Loulee puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. 

“But daddy! Please!” Loulee whined. 

“Loulee, it’s the middle of winter. It’s too cold to go to the beach.” Sanji sighed

This wasn’t part of the plan. 

Loulee bit her lip thinking how she was going to get her father to the beach. She promised Zoro she would have him there. 

“Loulee go wash up and join me for breakfast okay?” Sanji spoke. 

“Yes daddy.” 

Loulee sighed going upstairs, Sanji turned to her with a slight frown not liking seeing her sad. But he couldn’t take her to the beach, it was too cold and she could get sick. And what if she fell in? They live too far from the beach to get her back home quick enough. She’d understand. He turned back to the stove and finished making breakfast. 

Loulee hopped down the stairs with an idea of how she would be able to get her dad to the beach. She grinned hopping up into the chair while Sanji set her plate before her. But he didn’t like that look. 

“Loulee, I don’t like that look on your face.” Sanji grumbled. 

“I wanna go to the beach daddy.” Loulee batted her eyes. Lacing her fingers together and smiled softly. 

“Loulee. No. Don’t give me that look.” Sanji pleaded. 

But her cute puppy dog face only remained her smile widened and clamped her hands tighter. Sanji was weak to her puppy dog face. This was only phase one. 

“I’m sorry Loulee I’m not taking you to the beach. It’s too cold and you could get sick.” Sanji said. Hoping she’d see the reasoning behind his words. 

“But Daddy I promised.” Loulee pleaded. 

She gasped clamping a hand over her mouth. As Sanji furrowed crossing his arms. Her eyes darted to her food and picked up her fork. 

“I mean food looks good dad.” as she began to shovel food in her mouth. 

“Loulee. Who did you promised you’d go to the beach?” Sanji asked. 

She didn’t answer only stopped eating her food. She continued to look at her plate and pressed her lips in a line. Sanji placed his hand on the table and tilted up her chin. 

“Loulee. Answer me. Is it a boy?” Sanji asked. 

“I promised Zoro I would get you to go to the beach. But don’t tell him I told you. It would ruin the surprise.” Loulee pleaded. 

She clamped shut her mouth and turned away from Sanji. He furrowed sitting in the chair beside her. 

“Loulee what are you talking about?” Sanji asked, “Where is Zoro?” 

“You promise not to tell?” she said. 

“Of course.” 

“He’s waiting for us at the beach.” 

“Why?” 

“I can’t tell you that.” 

He sighed resting on his palm and tucked a strand behind her ear. Loulee looked to her lap saddened she had ruined the whole surprise. 

“My own flesh and blood plotting against me. But alright. We will go to the beach. Did he say what time?” he asked. 

“Before sundown.” 

Loulee hopped out of the backseat as they arrived at the beach. The sun was just setting on the horizon. Loulee hurried to her father’s side of the car and practically dragged him down to the docks. Zoro sat on the end of the docks holding a small box in his hand. 

“Zoro! We’re here!” Loulee chimed. 

He turned to them and grinned standing up. Loulee went to him embracing his leg. Zoro scooped her up and placed her on his hip. 

“I told you I could do it.” Loulee grinned. 

They embraced before Loulee stepped off to the side. Sanji approached Zoro where they kissed softly and Sanji gripped his jaw. 

“Make Loulee plot against me again and you’ll be sleeping on the roof.” Sanji hissed. 

“I love you too.” Zoro hummed. 

He knelt down taking his hand and kissed his knuckle. Sanji cocked a brow. 

“I’ve waited for this moment since we were kids. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, once you came back this was the first thing I was going to do. But. I had to wait a bit longer to have Loulee like me. But I feel it’s finally time. So Sanji, may I have the honor of you to finally become my husband?” Zoro asked. 

He pulled open the shell like box and inside was a pearl ring. 

“I know you saw the other one, so I got you a new one.” Zoro hummed. 

Sanji smiled softly kneeling down and kissing him softly. 

“I’d be an idiot if I said no.” Sanji hummed.


	24. White and Sand

Well they picked a date. And it was that summer. Where Sanji could have his beach wedding with his childhood sweetheart and his darling daughter. 

Sanji was sitting in his room dressed in a white tux. A bundle of gold, green, and white flowers. With a mixture of all sitting on his head. Loulee requested them and Sanji always had a hard time saying no to Loulee. 

The door was knocked on snapping Sanji’s attention. Loulee poked her head in and grinned. She stood in a light pink dress that's flowy and hit about her knees. Loulee grinned to her father and they embraced as Sanji scooped her up and placed her on his hip. 

“Wow daddy you look beautiful.” Loulee grinned, “Like a real prince.” 

Sanji chuckled kissing her forehead. Loulee turned to the window seeing Zoro standing struck halfway buttoning up his shirt. 

“Gah! No no no!” Loulee cried. 

She scrambled out of Sanji’s arms and went to the window. Sanji smiled as she opened the window and drew the curtains for only her head to poke out. 

“Your not allowed to see the bride before the wedding. It’s against the rules!” Loulee cried. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it.” Zoro chuckled. 

“Yes you can! Don’t look!” Loulee hissed. 

Loulee climbed out the window having Sanji poke out a bit. Zoro caught her as she jumped off the roof and into his arms. Zoro chuckled taking her into the house. 

“I’ve waited for this day for a very long time.” 

Sanji turned to Zeff holding a small box. They both sat on the bed Zeff handed over the small box as Sanji opened it. He smiled pulling out a picture frame and placed a hand over his mouth. 

“From that moment on I knew Zoro was going to be the one to marry you.” 

Stuck between the glass and the back of the frame was a picture. It was from years ago, where Zoro had proposed to Sanji. He had when they were only kids and Sanji’s answer from there on. Was still the same. They stood kissing each other roughly and wearing cheap rings they got from the toy machine. 

“I remember this. I used to have this sitting on my desk in my room. That wedding was a lot cheaper than today’s.” Sanji said. 

“I figured you’d want that.” Zeff chuckled. 

Sanji turned to him and embraced him Zeff chuckled softly embracing him back. Zeff pulled back and kissed his forehead. 

“I know you will be in safe hands. Let's get you married.” 

They stood heading out the door and down into the car. Where they drove across town to get to the beach. A few of their friends were there. Luffy was itching to get out of his formal wear. While Ace and Sabo tried to keep him to look nice. It was a small group of there friends and family. 

A hand was placed to Zoro’s shoulder. He turned to his father’s. Shanks didn’t hesitate to embrace him and Zoro hugged him back. And mihawk was pulled into the hug by shanks. Where Luffy was soon to join it. 

“Ah finally the day we’ve all been waiting for. You’ve finally settled with the neighbor boy next door.” Shanks grinned. 

Loulee stood outside of the group hug. She frowned not being invited to Zoro’s side of the families hug. 

“Dad?” Loulee chimed. Shanks snapped to the little girl and grinned. 

“Ah come on in here girlie.” 

She grinned as Shanks pulled her in and she giggled. Being pulled into the middle of the group. 

“I’ve always wanted a baby sister.” Luffy grinned squishing her cheeks together. 

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me? Your dad an-” 

“No.” Mihawk interrupted. 

Luffy and Shanks both frowned. 

“I hope your not suffocating my husband and daughter.” 

They turned to Sanji holding his flowers. An arm laced with Zeff. Shanks grinned letting his family go and stepping up to the young bride. He grinned cupping his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Shanks pulled back with a smirk on his lips. Sanji smiled with a tear in his eye. 

“I’ve waited years to say this to you. Welcome home and to our odd family. You’ll be welcomed with open arms and fit right in. Along with your daughter. Take care of my son as he will do to you. Welcome home Sanji.” 

Sanji smiled as Shanks stepped away to sit in the chairs on the beach. Luffy bounded up to him and glomped onto him. 

“Have Zoro visit us often.” Luffy whispered. 

“We aren’t moving anytime soon. But we will lock the windows.” Sanji said. 

Luffy laughed stepping away as Ace adjusted the crown on Sanji’s head. Sabo followed after him since they didn’t grow up much together. 

“You know. Some days I wonder what would've happened if I kept you to myself. But. I’m glad to see where you are now. And if Zoro does get boring. My window is always open.” Ace winked. 

“I don’t see that happening. But. good to know.” 

Loulee stood next to Zoro as they stood in the gazebo. Mihawk was the minister who agreed years ago he would marry them. Sanji stepped up to them as Zeff gave away his son. Loulee stood next to Zoro. Holding the small pillow with the rings on them and Sanji’s flowers. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to wed.” Mihawk stopped himself shutting the book and tossed it away before folding his arms behind his back, “We are gathered here to bring the union of two childhood lovers back together. This is to renew their vows they once made to each other as they did when they were kids. And if anyone is to object to this marriage my family will have you hold your peace. I know you both love each other dearly with each breath you take do you not?” 

“I do.” Zoro hummed. 

“I do.” Sanji snickered. 

“Then in exchanging of the rings you vow to love and cherish each other until your dying breath. No matter what your health or wealth may hold. You vow to be together no matter the situation or circumstances.” 

Zoro and Sanji exchanged there rings as Mihawk joined their hands together. 

“And by the power invested in me, I renite you both as husband and husband. You may now kiss your spouse.” Mihawk spoke. Zoro grinned pulling Sanji close and kissed him roughly. There was loud cheering as Zoro pulled back with a shit eating grin. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Zoro breathed. 

“I dare you to do it again.” Sanji purred. 

“What are you twelve?” 

“Shut up and kiss me again.” 

“Don’t need to tell me twice.


End file.
